Choices
by AlwaysMyBella
Summary: Tess is forced to move to her old town, La Push, unaware that her childhood bully, Jacob Black will be living right across from her house. To make things more complicated, Jacob has imprinted on her and can't seem to stay away. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop complaining

"It's…" Daniel struggled for the right words, "cute?"

I pressed my forehead against the truck window, stray blonde hairs sticking to my forehead, "I like it dad." I declared hopping out of the car. Looking at the house, you could see the charm to it. There was a little white picket fence, surrounding the small cottage-like home, the bricks pointed butter cream yellow with tan shutters and colorful little flowers decorating the sides of the house.

"Come get your young self over here and grab some boxes." Daniel complained, tugging a cardboard box from the back. I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm going to take my young self, and get dibs on the bedroom!" I cackled jumping over the picket fence, and shoving open the door.

"Hey!" he protested, hobbling after me, "I'm old. Be nice." Flashing a grin backwards, I stomped up the stairs and skidded around the corner, revealing a small but well lit hall way. There were three doors, two bedrooms and one bathroom. I grimaced. Sharing a bathroom with Daniel was not exactly ideal. Maybe I could get him to take the downstairs one. Daniel huffed up the stairs, glaring wickedly at me.

"Not funny." He chastised shaking his legs, "Arthritis." I giggled and walked into the first bedroom. "Our beds, dressers, and desks are arriving tomorrow, so in the mean time, the neighbors across lent us a futon and air mattress. Actually Tess," I was already walking downstairs with a soccer ball, to practice outside, "Actually," he called, struggling to gain my attention, "You might actually know the people, their son is the same age…"

I closed the door softly and walked over to our relatively large lawn. It was wet and vibrantly green, like sour green apples. And the sun was shining softly, pulsating rays of warmth. I smiled peaceably and threw the soccer ball in the air, bouncing it up and down with my knees. Soccer was the one thing I could lose myself in. Not feel self conscious. I was gone. This already made me optimistic about the town. It's possible La Push couldn't be that bad. I could possibly make new friends. Maybe there were some nice guys here. HE was probably long gone by now. What were the chances that all this time-

"Hey."

The simple one syllable completely threw me out of sync, and I stumbled backwards, the ball bouncing off in some direction.

A boy stood off on the side walk, grinning mischievously. "Sorry." He apologized, though he didn't sound that sorry.

"S'okay." I said suspiciously, studying him. He didn't SEEM dangerous. In fact he was quite cute, he was tall, easily over six feet, with bronze skin with white teeth that contrasted. His black hair was on the longer side, and messed up as if he had been running through bushes. His black eyes were twinkling and he stood in just pair of jeans.

"You must be our new neighbors, I live across the street." He said, motioning to a red brick house on the other side of the street.

"Oh." I said breathlessly, "You gave us the futon right? Thanks, the floor didn't seem that appealing."

He chuckled and stopped to study me, "You have really pretty eyes." He commented. I blushed. I had heard that one enough. My eyes were about the only interesting thing about me. Violet with gold flecks in them.

"Thanks," I mumbled flicking my eyes up and down his body, looking for something to compliment him on. It was hard to ignore his ripped body, shining in the sunlight, "Nice…err…feet."

He laughed and lifted his foot up, "Yeah I've been told that I should be a foot model." His mouth curved into a grin and I couldn't help but grin back. He was easy to talk to. Very non- awkward.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jacob Black by the way." He held out his hand.

I looked at him stunned and stepped back, immedietly repulsed, "Jacob…Black?" I croaked taking another step back.

"Yeah." He said slowly, his face crinkling in confusion. My fear changed to anger and I glared hatefully at him.

"Stay away from me. Don't you come here ever again." I yelled slamming the door.

"Who was that sweety?" my dad called from his room.

"Girl scouts." I said tiredly walking up the stairs into my bedroom.

"Ahh yes," he replied wisely, "Never know when to stop selling cookies do they?"

Closing the door without a response, I dug a faded paper book, dog eared and torn from it being open so many times. I knew exactly what page I wanted to turn to. I could have done it blind folded. My finger traced the pictures of little first graders, until it stopped on a little boy, with a cocky smile. Underneath it the name read, Jacob Black.

_"Having fun?" a cold voice asked, a seemingly innocent question that made me shiver._

_I slowly stopped pumping my legs and the swing slowed down._

_"Jacob." I said as politely as a fourth grader could._

_"Fatty." The little boy responded gleefully, egged on by his friends laughing, "I'm surprised the swing can move." I self-consciously pinched my thighs, which sent the boys into a fit of laughter._

_"And what did Ms.Hayes say about sharing? It's not nice to keep all that ugly to yourself." His friends howled. My stomach churned as I stood motionlessly in front of them._

_"Where does your mom buy your clothes?" he sneered, knowing full well what my answer would be._

_"I don't have a mom." I said softly, tears threatening to spill onto my quivering lips_

_"Oh THAT'S right," he said thoughtfully, "She couldn't deal with having a FAILURE as a daughter."_

_I no longer hid the tears. He had hit my sore spot, "Just, stop it!" I cried darting past them. But I tripped on his outstretched foot. _

_"Why you so DOWN tesser?" he grinned, kneeling down_

_I wiped my leaking nose and ran over to Ms. Hayes._

_"Dear!" she cried, alarmed, "What happened?"_

_I glanced backwards at Jacob who was glaring at me. I knew I couldn't tell the truth._

_"I fell." I sighed_

_"Again?" she asked doubtfully, "Well let's get you some Band-Aids." She lead me back inside the school._

_The last thing I heard was Jacob's cruel laugh._

I involuntarily stiffened at the memory and my finger trailed down to another picture. A little girl smiled innocently back at me. Her blonde hair in stubby pigtails. The name underneath read: Tess Lake. I sighed, feeling pity for her. The next year, I moved to Arizona. But Jacob's words clung to me. So I exercised every day taking up running and soccer. Soon, all my fat was gone and by freshmen year I was a size two, beach blonde, violet eyed exercise freak. I blame Jacob. But now I'm back for junior year, and he was still here.

"Tess?" My dad's voice interrupted my thoughts, "I'm ordering Chinese. Want anything?"

I sucked in a breath, "Uhh I'm cool with whatever you get Dad." I quickly closed the book and threw it in the closet.

Stupid Jacob Black.

I pushed myself up from the cherry hardwood floors, slowly walking over to the window. Jacob was still outside but this time he wasn't alone. This boy looked almost identical, with dark skin, black hair, and just a pair of jeans. Jacob looked agitated and confused as he waved his hands around frantically at himself, and then at my house. I froze as his eyes stopped on the window, his black pupils sucking me in. I couldn't look away. And I didn't know why. I started to shake, until the other boy said something and Jacob glanced away. As soon as he looked away I stepped away from the window, sucking in a breath. That was so weird. I needed to get away. The best way I knew how was losing myself in running.

I quickly shut off the light and stepped out of the room, tiptoeing down the stairs as quietly as possible. "I'm going out for a run." I called to my father, who was order Chinese food on the phone. I swiped my ipod from atop a cardboard box and silently opened the side door.

His back was to me but he was speaking loudly, so I crept behind a large tree and peeked from behind it.

"Yes I'm sure it's imprintment!" he exploded, " Do you want me to EXPLAIN it Quil."

"Please." Quil said softly, "I might be able to help you."

Jacob looked down at the ground, struggling with the words. Then they came out in a rapid tumble, "When I saw her, I don't even remember how I got there. I don't know if I skipped, walked, or did cartwheels. All I knew was that I was in front of her. And when I looked at her, she was crystal clear, and everything around her blurry. Her smile made me want to get down and propose to her. How weird is that?! I'd known her for a minute Quil! When she looked disgusted at me, like I was some monster, I wanted to kill myself. Just to see her happy. Like I didn't want anything unpleasant in her life, even if it turned out to be me. When I saw her in her bedroom, I couldn't look away. Her beauty stunned me as much as it did the first time, and I could've stayed out here all night just staring into her eyes." The next words he spoke were so soft, I had to strain to hear them, "And she hates me. That's the worst part." It was silent until Quill nodded.

"I should go tell Sam." He ran off swiftly and was gone in a minute.

I tiptoed backwards and made a run back to my house. He saw me.

"Hey!" he yelled

I turned around and jogged backwards holding up a hand, "No. Don't. Just. Don't"

He closed his eyes, "Why do you hate me?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." I put in the headphones and passed him, turning my head slightly away, so he couldn't catch my gaze.

Stupid Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Heyyyy thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you liked it so I've decided to update real soon! I have 13 chapters already written so I'm going to be spacing them more then just one day. Hope you enjoy! 3 & Please Review!**

I zipped up my little hoodie, wishing I had worn something heavier. Who knew La Push summers get chilly in the morning. The dew had frozen to frost, looking like glass tears, sprinkled along the green grass.

Jacob walked on the other side of street, glancing at me every so often, either grinning because he was obviously warmer then I was in his black coat, or pained, but I wasn't sure about that emotion.

Finally unable to take the sidelong glances, I turned my head slightly towards him, "Trust me. The view isn't that great."

He grinned and loped over to my side. I groaned. That's why I didn't open my mouth.

"The view is amazing. Even better up close."

I was suddenly extremely aware that he was radiating extreme heat. I jumped back and gave him a bewildered expression, "You're burning up!" he seemed to find this amusing and gave me and impish smile.

"Am I? Well I guess I don't need this then." He shrugged off his coat, offering it up. And I almost took it too. But he was Jacob Black. And I was Tess. So I did what I knew best. I ran.

I'm sure he could have caught up with me. But I'm glad he didn't.

It was childish. Just running away from him. Instead of talking like an adult. Which apparently, I wasn't.

A few minutes later, a large, red brick school came in view. Keeping my head down, by all the curious eyes following me, I made my way to the office, which was in plain view from the front doors.

"Hello." I said softly to the little old lady behind the counter. For some reason the quiet little office gave me the impression that I should be quiet also, "I'm Tess Lakes?" I said as if it was a question, "I'm new."

The lady smiled and pulled out a manila folder with the words Tess Lake written in crooked black letters.

"Thanks." I mumbled and quickly exited the room before I was forced to answer the curious questions I could see in her eyes.

Once I had safely escaped, I pulled out the papers until and found my schedule. I had art first hour, which would probably mean I didn't have to go to my locker. Which was good because Jacob would probably be looking for me.

It took me longer then expected, but finally I found the class room.

Again, ignoring everybody's curious gazes turned out to be trying, but with my patience, I successfully maneuvered my way to an empty seat. The bell hadn't rung yet but people were already sketching out their latest assignment. In front of me stood a pot of flowers. The pot was wide, a butter yellow color that had faded with age, and a chip on the rim. White daisies and yellow tulips had been carefully placed in them. I had just picked up the thick lead pencil laid next to the white sheet when a voice interrupted me.

"That's…err…well that's my seat."

I sighed pathetically and stood up, "Sorry."

He grinned, "Oh its cool." He had creamy pale green eyes, smooth as water. His blonde hair covered half of his face. He gestured to the seat next to me, "I'll just take Samantha's."

I sat back down mutely and picked the pencil back up and began sketching silently. I was never good at conversations and him trying to start one wasn't helping me.

"Soo…" he said, drawing out the O's, "I'm Jason."

I nodded, "Tess. I love daisies." He chuckled and took the seat next to me.

"I'm a tulip person."

I snorted as I sketched the pot, "Figures." Surprisingly, it was incredibly easy to talk to Jason. But soon, we both lapsed into a mode of drawing and before I knew it, the hour was over and the bell rang. I jumped and looked around bewildered. Jason chuckled.

"Happens to me too."

He didn't even ask, we just walked out together, which got several curious glances from people. Which was stupid. Because I had just met him. And gossip was flying like, well, like gossip. Amid all the curious glances, was a hostile, furious one. Eyes black as night and filled with more hatred then any living thing could hold. Except these eyes weren't looking at me.

"Hello Jacob." Jason said politely.

"Jason." Jacob spat out, his eyes finally flickering to me, where I stood frightened, "What? Is this your new boyfriend?" he chocked on the last word.

"Err, no." I said confused, "He's Jason." I glared at him, "And what's it your business anyways. You better back off or I will attack you like a…a… like a spider monkey!" His face cleared up and he grinned.

"You couldn't hurt me." He scoffed

"If I tried." I argued. His face grew sad and thoughtful.

"Yes I suppose you could." With that he abruptly turned around, "See you in Science!"

I frowned, "How did you know I have science?"

He turned around grinning, still walking backwards. Whether they were scared of getting hit, or him, students got out the way, "I make it my responsibility to know. Anyways, I'll finally learn what your name is." He disappeared among the throng of students.

I growled, "So annoying."

Jason grinned, "As much as I hate to leave you in the hands of the black beast, I gotta go to English." I sighed pathetically, again.

"Thanks anyways." I smiled, and pushed my way through the mass of bodies to my locker. I barreled my way across the hallway and slammed against my locker. "Urrrg." I moaned, quickly opening the pale blue locker.

"What's wrong?" a curious girl asked me, two lockers down.

"I have to go to science." I wrinkled my nose, pulling out a biology book.

"Ahh." She said wisely, as if she understood. Which she couldn't have because she didn't know Jacob Black. At least like I did. Everybody seemed to know him in this school. Guys were scared of him, girls fawned over him. I wasn't quite sure where I was supposed to fit in. I would probably be in the category of Hi I'm Tess Lakes and I can't stand Jacob Black. Yes I am a girl and yes I do like boys. Nothing is wrong with me I just hate his guts. That would be it most definitely.

Unfortunately, the science labs were in a completely different part of the school. Unbeknownst to me, who walked around the school for five minutes, looking for B312. Finally, an irritated hall monitor pointed down a long hallway and I quickly made my way until I turned the corner and found the door with 312 printed underneath the window. I sucked in a breath and turned the knob, trying to enter the classroom quietly. That plan flew out the window when the door didn't open. Irritated I twisted it again and yanked back. It made a loud banging noise but still no luck. This was ridiculous. With a grunt, I pulled back with all my might. So much so that the glass window rattled.

The door was shoved open to reveal a very angry, very scary old man.

"Hi?"

He continued glaring, possibly to offended by my interrupting him to speak.

I shifted my books to my other arm, "Err, I'm new. And… I didn't know where to find the building. Sooo… I'm here now?" He still looked angry but at least he stepped aside to let me in.

"Class," he said gruffly, obviously still irritated by my late arrival, "We have a new student today," my eyes flickered across the room, and stopped on Jacob's. He radiated smugness. Knowing I couldn't keep my name from him much longer. I smiled angelically at him. His look of smugness changed to confusion.

"And we'll need a seat for her," the teacher scanned the room, his eyes locking on Jacob, who conveniently had an empty seat next to his lab table.

"Mr. Black," the teacher asked suspiciously, "Last I remember, Quill sat next to you."

"He decided it was in his best interest to move." Jacob replied cheerfully, patting the empty stool, ignoring Quill's furious stare one table over "But the new student is more then welcome to take his spot Mr. Baldwin." He paused and feigned innocence, "But, I don't know what your name. Mr. Baldwin?" I gritted my teeth, stomping back to my new seat, girls surprised why I seemed so disgusted at my seat choice. Plopping on my seat, I dropped my textbook on the table and scooted away as far as possible.

"Ah yes," Mr. Baldwin's eyes scanned the attendance page, "Welcome Tess Lakes. I hope you enjoy La Push High school." I immedietly saw Jacob stiffen and he slowly turned his face to look at me.

"Tess…Lakes?" he croaked. I gave him a frustrated look.

"Nice to see you again, Jacob."

I didn't need to be to know how to throw punches to know what pain looks like. It was written all over Jacob's face in sharpie marker. Figuratively speaking. Mr. Baldwin had launched into his speech again, probably hoping nobody else would interrupt him. This turned out to be very convenient, since it didn't give Jacob a chance to speak.

By the end of the hour, I was sick of feeling Jacob's gaze on me and as soon as the bell rang, I jumped out of me seat and walked swiftly out the door, pushing myself past the throng of students.

Even without eyes in the back of my head, I knew that Jacob would be following me. So I wasn't actually all that surprised when he at my locker. Just the fact that he had beaten me had. I was sure I had gotten out of the classroom before him.

"Tess." He said softly. I muttered something under my breath.

"Tess." He said louder, his voice ringing in my ear. I sent him a withering look.

"I didn't KNOW." He said, his voice soft again, "If I had then-"

"Then what?" I demanded, turning around to face him, "What was going to happen Jacob?"

He seemed surprised by my outbust, "Well, uhh, I wasn't sure but…"

"You wouldn't have done ANYTHING." I growled slamming my locker. Already we were attracting a crowd, and I hated being the center of attention.

"This is ridiculous." He said with a clenched jaw, "That was in fourth grade Tess. Let it GO." That was the last straw.

"Let it GO?!" I screamed in his face, "Let it go that for a WHOLE year, you made my life a living HELL for NO reason?! You had insulted me in any way that you could and IT. WORKED. Jacob Black. I am eternally screwed up because of you. I would give you a trophy if I had enough money. Seeing as I only have ONE parent, as you should recall." I spat in his face. But already my energy was drained, and I was incredibly tired.

"Now I am going to walk away Jacob." I said quieter, "And you are not going to follow me. You are not going to talk to me. Not today. Not ever. You WILL refrain your face from my vision. And we will coexist as best as a person who smashed my self esteem could."

I walked away. And never looked back.

Because the only thing waiting for me, was unappealing.

And that was Jacob Black.

**oh and sorry for all the deletes and uploads of this chapter. There's some typos i had to fix. ;**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!"

Thump.

A book was thrown at my head, but completely missed, hitting the wall instead.

"Daaad." I moaned, my face in my pillow, "Your aim sucks." I heard him chuckle and walk away. "You suck too." I grumbled.

"Heard that." He called down the hallway. I groaned loudly and rolled onto my back. After laying there for a minute, I shoved myself off the bed, and slowly made my way down into the kitchen. Daniel had set a bowl of lucky charms and orange juice on the table for me. I'd thank him if I wasn't worried about today. I didn't know what Jacob Black was going to do. Because Jacob Black was the definition of unexpected.

But when I got to school he did what I asked. He didn't talk to me, follow me, write notes, life was becoming surprisingly easy without his little outbursts. Which I was learning happened a lot. Apparently he's known for an extremely bad temper. This became evident after the last bell rang and I was walking down the halls. The usual loud excited chatter of newly let out students was absent. In place of it was the outraged voice of Jacob.

I admit, I was extremely curious. So I pressed my way through the throng of students, standing on my tip toes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jacob roared, his face terrifying. My heart pounded dangerously loud, I had never seen Jacob like that.

Embry didn't seem the least bit worried, "All I'm saying is that since Tess is back, we should make sure she feels fully "welcome"." He snickered. My heart dropped. I knew he wasn't thinking of the welcome I was.

Jacob bared his teeth, his hands balling into fists, his soft voice didn't make his threat less terrifying, "If you touch one hair on her body, I will thoroughly break every limb in your body. Slowly. I will not feel one bit of remorse you sad excuse of a human being."

I quietly stepped back, trying to fight back tears. This was so stupid of me to think that things would be different. Being skinny didn't change anything.

"Tess?!" I heard Jacob's alarmed voice and I broke into a run. Quickly turning a corner and pressing myself against the lockers. People actually don't think this works. But the person chasing you is so preoccupied with not losing you, they only see what's in front of them. So Jacob kept running, his face stricken with panic. I slumped on the ground covering my face with my hands. My breaths came is short uneven gulps of air as I tried to hold my tears back that so threatened to crash onto the scuffed floors. I felt hands pull me up and I stared tearfully at Jason's concerned face.

"Don't." I choked, gasping for breath. He stared at me for a while, and then led me over to the stairway.

"Let's get you home."

The next morning was worse then yesterday's. I dreaded going to school. Would Embry listen to Jacob and leave me alone? He didn't seem too scared by Jacob's threat. Once again, I was scared of the unexpected. But Daniel, as oblivious as ever, set out my usual breakfast of orange juice and lucky charms, and shooed me off to school. Jacob once again walked on the opposite side of the street, but his long strides eventually pulled him far ahead of me. I was alone to go delirious with fear and over exaggerate any off hand comment towards me. Throughout the day I watched everybody's expressions carefully, but nothing seemed out of order. The day passed by without any problems. In art, Jason didn't even bring up yesterday's events. Jacob didn't talk to me, although his eyes kept flickering around the room, as he drummed the table with his fingers. I felt it was best not to point out how annoying that was. By the end of the day, I was completely relaxed. Embry must have backed off, and I had to grudgingly admit I was thankful to Jacob for that.

But I obviously have too much faith in the human race, because walking back to my locker, I knew Embry hadn't backed off. The pitiful looks of students, the gleeful snickers of girls, and the all too proud papa, Embry, smirking as I passed him, well, let's just say it was too many coincidences.

My eyes darted warily as I flicked the lock on my locker left and right. I pulled up the handle and opened it.

Hundreds of white sheets pooled out of my locker, completely covering my feet. I admit, a smart thing would do is to walk away. But who ever does that? So I bent down, my fingers trembling, and picked up a piece of paper.

I stared at it for a moment and then let it fall from my fingers, my face completely blank. I abruptly turned around, running straight into Jacob's chest. He immedietly wrapped his arms around me, and then let them drop, bending down to pick up the paper dropped. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the page. It was a photo shopped picture of an morbidly obese person, with my face pasted on top. On the top it read: Voted Most Needs to go on a Diet.

"Stay." He ordered, his voice shaking. He turned around slowly, walking up to the snicker Embry, and the slightly nervous Quill.

"Look man." Embry grinned, "Just having a little fun. She needs to learn how to take a joke that's all."

I grimaced. I hated when people were obviously being jerks and then tried to make you look stupid and insecure that it hurt your feelings.

"You thought that was funny?" Jacob's voice was dangerously low, but I was still scared. I probably could've peed my pants. Good thing I'm potty trained.

Embry chuckled, "You have to admit it dude, it is fun-" Embry never got to finish his sentence Jacob pulled back his fist and let it fly, slamming into Embry's jaw. Embry flew into the lockers, leaving a serious dent in it. Jacob stalked back to me, grabbing my wrist and mumbling something I couldn't fully understand. I stumbled after him, as he half dragged me to his car, throwing open the door and pretty much tossing me into the passenger seat.

I sat in his seat staring blankly ahead as he drove, fury driving him to go far beyond the speed limit. He took deep breaths every so often with this intense look of concentration. Like he was trying so hard to do something. Or…not do something. After ten minutes I realized we weren't heading to our street, "Where are we going?" I yawned, bringing my knees to my chest. He finally turned to look at me, his eyes black with pure hatred.

"I need to talk to Sam."

I was too tired to question who Sam was, so when he, slammed the car door shut, and stormed up to a house, I simply rummaged around his car, found an extremely large hoodie, and put it on. Now nice and toasty, I curled up in a ball and laid on the seats. It was quiet for a while, and every so often I could hear Jacob and Sam arguing, but by then I was gone. So I was disoriented when Jacob was pulling into his driveway. When I groggily opened my eyes, Jacob was smiling at me. I peered at him suspiciously and tried to sit up, but he quickly picked me up as if I was a baby, and carried me up to his house.

I yawned, "I'm not a baby. I learned how to walk when I was 2." He smiled and I tiredly rubbed at my eyes. Almost effortless, he opened up the screen door and brought me into the living room. Carefully, he sat down on the couch and tucked me under his chin.

"I gotta go…go…" for some reason I was finding it extremely difficult to talk, "Hoooome." I mumbled. He ignored me, flipping on the TV. When I tried to disentangle my self, he gripped me tighter, "You're so difficult." I muttered into his chest. I heard, as well as felt his laugh, and I sighed. I obviously wasn't getting anywhere, and it was so, warm. So I rested my head on his muscular arms, and yawned once more before closing my eyes.

"You're so cute when you yawn." I lightly batted his face with my hand.

"Shuttup you."

**Hey Hey guys thanks for the many many watches.**

**I was so surprised when i checked my email. So thank youuu  
Yayyyy She sorta forgives him (:  
I'll update when i get six reviews pleasseee**


	4. Chapter 4

Ughh, who turned on the heater?

I squirmed in a constrictive grip, the sweltering heat making me start to sweat. My eyes popped open, and it took a minute to register where I was. In a house not mine. Watching TV that wasn't mine. In Jacob's lap. I sat up abruptly, startling Jacob.

"You're awake?" he seemed amused.

"What time is it?" I gasped, trying to pry his arms off of me. I twisted and turned, and finally fell on the ground. "Oof." Pushing myself, I whipped off his hoodie like it was diseased, "I have to go home! My dad's probably freaking out! Oh crap!" I bolted to the door. It took me a second to realize I wasn't moving. I slowly turned towards Jacob, who was smiling calmly at me, his large fingers wrapped around my tiny wrist. I later realized he could've snapped it so easily if he wanted to.

"I already called your dad," he said easily, pulling me back on his lap, "He actually seemed quite pleased you were with me. You know Billy and Charlie have been trying to set us up since you moved back."

I jumped back out of his lap, "We're not TOGETHER Jacob." I grabbed my back pack at the side door and grabbed my hoodie, "I'm quite thankful you punched the jerk, but I don't LIKE you like that." I pushed open the screen door, but glanced back. He looked so sad, his lower lip jutted out. I frowned, "Jacob?"

He turned his head, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Jacob." He finally looked up, and I smiled a bit, "But maybe we can be…friends?" His mouth curved up and revealed a grin, "Maybe." I said sternly, walking out the door. I was halfway across the street, when I heard his voice.

"Tess?"

I turned around, and I couldn't help smiling at his twinkling eyes, filled with happiness, "Does this mean I get to drive you to school now?"

"You've walked every day, though." I argued, but confused. I never had wondered why he never drove his car to school.

"That's because you walked." He said logically, "Plus it saves gas." He chuckled, "See you at 7:30" the door swung shut. I couldn't help it. I laughed. His childlike persistence was somewhat refreshing. I was wide awake now, so when I burst into my house all bright eyed and bushy tailed, Daniel easily got the wrong impression.

"Did you have fun at Jacob's punkin?" he asked as he stirred the spaghetti noodles. I pursed my lips at the implications in his tone.

"I slept the whole time dad." I popped a grape in my mouth, resting my elbow on the counter.

"In his lap." he replied smugly, turning off the stove.

I growled, rolling my eyes, "You know, most NORMAL dads would have a problem with their daughter sleeping in some guy's lap."

"Ahh, then it's a good thing I'm not normal or you would be eternally grounded from seeing this boy."

"Not a bad idea." I muttered tramping upstairs.

"Dinner's in ten!" Daniel called up cheerfully. I stepped up into my room, and my jaw dropped. I knew the moving truck brought all of our stuff yesterday, but me and Daniel had only managed to haul my bed up. Now everything was in, placed neatly. My pictures put up, and my bulletin board was hanging in front of my desk. I touched my lips with my fingers, taking it all in.

"Do you like it?"

"Gahh!" I gasped, spinning around, snatching up a hanger for self defense. Jacob stood in the corner of the room, standing by my closet. I felt blood rise to my cheeks, wondering how silly I looked trying to protect myself with a hanger.

"How did you get in here?" I gasped, trying to calm my throbbing heart.

"I climbed through the window." He replied matter of factly, sitting on my bed.

"You're not supposed to be here." I waggled a finger as I hung the hanger back where it belonged.

"Ahh. But that's where you're wrong." He grinned like he knew something I didn't. I took the bait.

"Okay Jake." I sighed, "Where was I wrong?" He looked elated. Most likely because I had called him Jake instead of Jacob.

"Billy and I were invited for dinner tonight!" Gleeful he hopped off the bed and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs to the kitchen, "I hope he made a lot, I'm starving!"

Dinner proved to be a little awkward in the beginning, but it was fine once we were all more comfortable with each other. Until Daniel went to clean the dishes.

"So, Tess," Billy leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes?" I said politely. If he was going to ask if I was dating Jacob he would be sorely mistaken.

"Has Jacob shown you any of his EXTRA curricular activities?" He questioned, staring intently at me.

I was befuddled, "Errm… I don't think so…you mean watch TV?" Jacob snorted.

"No, no. Did you know he likes to run too?" He pressed, trying to get me to realize something.

"Really?" I turned to Jacob. But he didn't answer, he was staring at his dad as if he were trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"He loves wolves too." I saw it click in Jacob's mind.

"Dad!" Jacob roared, leaning forward, "She doesn't, know." He seethed.

I blinked, "Yeah, I kind of have to admit I don't know where this is going." The tense atmosphere lifted and both Billy and Jacob chuckled. I stood up, picking up my plate, "Well, I have homework to do, so, uhh, thanks for coming." I waved quickly and ran up to my room. How more awkward could I get? I sighed, and yanked my ridiculously heavy math book out of my backpack and tossing it on the desk. I flipped off all our lights and went to close my window, when something caught my eye. Laying on the windowsill, lay a single purple lily, with a white card tucked neatly underneath. I furrowed my eyebrows as I picked up the card. It scrawled handwriting is read: Tess

I hesitantly opened the card.

The first day I saw your eyes, they reminded me of purple lilies. I was just happening to be in a Farmer's Market a couple hours from here and bought if for you. (: –Jacob

I chuckled. It was extremely corny, but thoughtful. I peered out my window and saw Jacob pushing his dad across the street. I swung open the window. "Hey Jake!" I called.

He jerked his face around, immediately zeroing on my window.

"Thanks." I smiled softly, holding up the purple lily.

He nodded and smiled back.

The next morning I was pretty much dead. I had spent most of the night doing homework I didn't do because I was snuggling in Jacob's arms. I was disgusted at myself. Where was any self control I thought I had? I wiggled on a pair of worn jean shorts and pulled on a maroon t-shirt with a blue Chevy truck on the front. For the first time in a long time, I looked seriously at my bag of make up. My aunt always sent me the newest make up, that would make any girl jealous, but I was never one for it. I hesitantly picked up a tube of mascara, and a pencil of black eyeliner. Half and hour later I stood shocked in the mirror. Eyeliner is amazing. I swept my hair into a pony tail and bounded down the stairs

"Well," my dad commented staring at my face, "Don't you look nice? For anybody special?" I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.

"What time is it?" I said, pulling out a granola bar. Our oven clock was still off and we couldn't figure out how to reset it. Yes a father and his daughter were completely stumped by a clock. He flicked his wrist over, studying his watch.

" 7:32, why?"

"Awww… SHIZZNIT." I moaned, grabbing my back pack and ran out the door.

"Shizznit?" I heard Daniel mutter.

Sure enough, Jacob's car stood idle in my drive way, his face easy to read. He was irritated, impatient, and slightly angry. I hopped in the passenger side.

"Heyyyy." I said nervously as he stared straight ahead. He didn't respond. I sighed, this was ridiculous. I opened my eyes wide, stuck out my lower lip and leaned forward till he looked at me, "I'm REALLY sorry." He stared at me for a second and sighed, backing out.

"It's really not fair you can do that." He grumbled pulling out into the street. I giggled and leaned back in my seat. Apparently he has a short anger span, "Really. You can just turn on charm like that." He snapped his fingers, "Not fair." He tilted his head slightly, to view me, "You're wearing make up." I grimaced and nodded, "I like it." I smiled; glad he didn't begin to pester me with questions like my dad would.

He parked his car in the school parking lot. I hopped out and ran after him, "You know you don't have to run that fast." I panted.

"I can't help it." He chuckled, "Anyways, you can keep up. Don't give me that crap." I pouted and burst into a run.

"Then catch up with this!" I skidded down the hallway and slammed my palm on my locker. "I win." I opened up my locker and pulled out a book.

"You're a fast spider monkey." Jacob chuckled, not even seeming slightly out of breath. I smirked and stretched my calf muscles.

"Hey. What's this?" he snatched a white sheet taped to the inside of my locker, "Things I Want to See." He grinned, I blushed, " #1 see a comet on a clear starry night." He continued to scan the sheet, his face darkened, "#9 See a werewolf?"

I snatched the paper back, "They exist!" I argued.

He grinned, "Sure Tess."

"I've had enough of your jerk-a-titus. I'm going to art." I saluted him with two fingers and made my way down the hall.

His booming laughter rang in my ears.

* * *

**wow.**

**once again thank you for all the amazing reviews and the tons of watches. I think i have like 60 watchers now?OO**

**  
AMAZING**

**anyways things are going to get alot more exciting. So, BAM.**

is 10 reviews asking too much? I would love it though if i got them! -puppy eyes- 33333


	5. Chapter 5

**So i didn't exactly get ten interviews, but it doesn't really matter because all of you that did interview made me SMIIILE :D me smiling.  
So here's the next chapter! Just fo youuu guyys 33**

**Obviously Stephenie Meyer owns all twilight related characters**

* * *

"Hurry!" Jacob said excitedly, tugging me out of my room.

"Homework!" I pointed frantically to my non-existent biology essay that lay on my desk. He didn't answer, but I couldn't argue with his persistence. One second I was staring dully at a blank piece of lined paper, and the next I was grabbing Jacob's arm terrified, screaming at him to slow down as he went thirty miles over the speed limit.

"What the FRENCH TOAST." I gasped, digging my nails into his tan colored skin, "SLOW DOWN!! We're going 90 miles per hour!" But he just kept mumbling something about being late, and we're going to miss it if I don't shut my mouth and let him drive because he's a MAN and a man has authority over a woman. And then something along the lines like he has half a mind to throw me out of the truck and let some car run me over, however, that would defeat the purpose. I relaxed in my seat. Obviously he wasn't very into listening and he seemed to at least be in control of his car. However his emotions on the other hand…

We finally pulled down a dusty little path that made my teeth rattle until I was sure that the next time they clashed they would shatter into a thousand little pieces in my mouth. The most logical thing to happen after that was that I would choke on it and die.

However, I had obviously drunken my milk because my teeth were super strong and withstood the evil of unpaved roads.

I peered around my surroundings, there was nothing here in this little path except for looming forest on both sides, and the bright moon glittering like a gem hanging from a necklace.

We screeched to a halt and I through open the door and stumbled after him, he already twenty feet down the path.

"Jake!" I cried, "What are we doing here at 10:30 at NIGHT? On a school night!? You best be glad my dad likes you." He grinned at me.

"I'm sorry I'm irresistible Tess. I can't really help it."

"Oh puh-lease." I snorted, "You're about as irresistible as a squirrel ran over by a car." He stared at me with an expression I couldn't understand. But it quickly changed to irritation.

"You move too slow." He literally, swept me off my feet, swung me on to his back. Tucking my legs close to him, he burst into an inhuman run.

"Compared to you!" I complained, resting my chin on his shoulder, "Besides, where to we have to be so fast?"

"It's a surprise." He said smugly, quickly ducking, a branch narrowly missing my head. I glared. "It's a good thing I can't see your face, you're probably doing that pouty thing and then I would be forced into telling you."

I rolled my eyes, "Nobody forces you to do anything." As I pulled myself closer to him to avoid the ripping winds, his body heat suddenly washed over me. "It's a good thing I'm cold." I muttered, "You're like my personal heater."

"Here!" Jacob announced excitedly, abruptly diving into the forest.

"Jacob Black!" I screamed, pressing myself against him hiding my face into his back, "When you let me go I am going to find a shot gun in this empty forest and SHOOT you with it."

"Fine." He agreed, "But first, you watch." He dropped something on the wet dewy grass. I didn't realize he had been carrying anything, except me of course. I stiffly unlocked my arms and legs from him, and dropped to the ground, to more closely survey the unidentified object. I was so confused.

"A blanket, Jake?" I crinkled my eyebrow and unfolded the red plaid wool blanket.

"Surpise!" he plopped down next to me grinning, "And I quote '# 1, #1 see a comet on a clear starry night." My mouth dropped open.

"No WAY Jacob." I grinned and started wiggling, "No WAY!" I punched him in the arm, "This is amazing!" I laughed and fell back, and he laid back too. We were silent for a minute.

"Uhh, Jake? Did you bring another blanket, so I don't get hypothermia." He sat back up, and I pushed myself up, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He furrowed his eyebrows, and they lighted up with mischievousness.

"Yep! Right here!" he yanked me over next to him, pressing my back onto his chest. Even with our shirts on, I could feel his rock hard abs pressing against my spine. I fought the urge to blush, and in the silence I questioned my relationship with Jacob. Did I like, like him? I almost snorted. What a third grader way to say love. No, I don't think so. I enjoyed his company but I never saw our friendship becoming anything more. It could get weird if we dated and then broke up.

I leaned back and smiled into the darkness, "So when's the comet coming?"

"Now."

I raised my eyes to the stars, feeling nice and toasty, as the glittering starry night slowly became illuminated with a white streak of light. The stars dulled, as a stream of heavenly light floated softly across the sky, sparkling like it contained thousands of diamonds. We were silent, until it faded to beyond the trees, where we couldn't see each other.

I exhaled loudly. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I felt Jacob breathing.

"That was amazing, Jacob. Thank you." I said with as much sincerity as I could, "It was worth waiting for." His arms tightened around me.

"You were too." I thought he replied. But I wasn't sure because it could have also easily been, "You smell bad." I yawned and wiggled my way out of his iron grip, something I'd sadly grown used to.

"I'm tired Jake. Let's go home." The sudden lack of his warm body made the chilling wind that much colder. I shivered and imagined snuggled under my fluffy white duvet. It was very appealing.

"Alright." He agreed, probably tired as well, "I'll go get the car." I must've sent him a petrified look because he chuckled, "Easy Tess, I'll be able to run faster without carrying you and get here faster. Just fold up the blanket." He was gone. I sighed, where was his sense of protection? Honestly, leave a girl alone in a dark forest full of hungry little…things. Real smart. I was folding the blanket when I heard a rustle to my right. I stiffened but continued folding, I was over reacting, imagining things like always. Then a twig snapped. I stopped and slowly turned my head to where I head the noice. A low, menacing chuckle. I was completely frozen with fear. This wasn't some bunny. Another twig snapped as it took a step toward me.

"Jake?" I croaked, not being able to tear my expression away from the dark figure standing in the woods. Instantly Jacob was in front of me, his body shifted down, in an equally terrifying position. A low growl emitted from his throat. He didn't even look human. He looked, well, he looked dangerous.  
The hairs stood up on my arms, as I clutched the blanket. I didn't notice the cold winds anymore. The figure in the woods matched Jacob's pose. For one second, everything was silent.

And then it lunged at me.

* * *

**HO SNAP CLIFFIE.  
**

**IGHT SIX INTERVIEWS. I"M LOWERING MY STANDARDS GUYZZ.  
Haha just kidding. no but really. six interviews pleasee **


	6. Chapter 6

I heard a feral snarl rip from Jacob's mouth. But he wasn't fast enough. I didn't even have time to think. I could've swore I was on the ground, and yet I was flying in the air, a cold body, a shock after Jacob's 100+ temperature body, holding me tightly. Bracing myself, I crashed onto the ground, my back thudding against a thick tree trunk.

"Got you." A soft velvet voice chuckled, his lips pressing softly against my neck. Abruptly, the weight was thrown off as Jacob swung the person off of me, my eyes still couldn't see who it was, but my ears heard the tree crack, and crash to the ground. I finally caught a glimpse. Red. Copper to be exact.

"Jacob!" I cried, running over to the grinning Edward, "Are you hurt?!" I stroked his pale cheek worriedly, but Edward's butterscotch eyes glimmered humorously at me. Jacob stood dumbfounded. I knew he didn't even know where to begin with this.

"You…I…Him…impossible!"

"Not impossible!" I chastised, as Edward dusted himself off, "Edward is my best friend."

Silence.

"Well, more like was, we lost touch over the years." I smiled sadly at Edward. Jacob groaned, dropping on the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Don't tell me, you two are eloped and you're getting married?" I sighed, what a pessimist.

"Of course not. He has Bella." His back stiffened. I don't know what I said wrong but I scrambled to make him make sense, "When I was in fourth grade, and you were mean to me, Edward was my only friend. He didn't live in Seattle at the time, but he still lived in the same house and his family babysat me. He always complimented me, telling me I smelled nice." I laughed softly at the fond memories.

"Yes but now you smell funny." Edward wrinkled his nose, his eyes flashing to Jacob, who had stood up again. I glared suspiciously at Jacob.

"Because the scent of werewolves is unappealing correct?" I pressed. Jacob's back stiffened again, and he glared ferociously at Edward. Edward pressed his lips into a line, his eyes studying Jacob.

"Oh stop reading his mind!" I said exasperated, "It's so annoying you know." Edward chuckled, his laugh just as velvety as smooth as I remembered it.

"How would you know?" he teased, "I could never read your mind." I smiled triumphantly. Besides Bella, I was the only one who escaped Edward's mind reading abilities. Jacob now seemed completely lost, and I was afraid he would faint. Edward grabbed my hand and pressed it to his face, inhaling deeply. I smiled. Edward had told me when I was little, that I smelled very attractive to him, and he was to be very careful around me.

"Not as strong as Bella's." I smiled, reading his mind, so to speak.

"Not quite." He agreed.

"But…he…you…blood!" Jacob sputtered, throwing up his hands. I frowned and sat next to him.

"You're confused." It was easy to tell. He had this look of utter terrified shock and bewilderment, "I'm sorry, this is all quite abrupt."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, his face back into his hands. I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded. I knew he couldn't have seen me but he continued, "Do you love him?"

I chuckled, "Of course I love him b-"

"That's all I needed to know." He stood up and burst into a inhuman run, not looking back.

"Buuttt only like a brotherrr…" I trailed off. I stamped my foot, "His anger problems are getting on my nerves!" I huffed stamping down the path after him, "Now I have to walk home, and, and, and… AUGGGHHHHH!!" I screamed in frustration, kicking a rock. Pain shot up my leg, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I hopped around as I clutched the tender foot, "JACOB!!" I screamed, "YOU MAKE ME WANT TO SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE." I groaned and plopped on the ground. Edward plopped down next to me laughing.

"Oh Little Tess." He said affectionately, mussing up my hair.

"If he LISTENED half the time, he wouldn't be ANGRY. Gosh he tests my patience soooo much Edward, I'm not normally a violent person, but I want to shoot him in the face."

"Tess every time I beat you at baseball you started pounding me with the bat."

"Yes." I sighed, resting my chin on my palm, "But you had an unfair advantage. Not all of us can be freakishly fast." I glared at him, "Plus it's not like it did any damage to you."

"Does Jacob know your… I trailed off, we both knew what I was going to say anyways. I looked up into his butter scotch eyes, and instantly glared. They were hard, perfectly expressionless, "I hate when you do that Edward." I muttered.

"What?" he looked surprised, as he ducked his head, to catch my gaze. I stared at him blankly, "Tess." He groaned, "It's hard enough not being able to read Bella's thoughts." I sneered.

"Your little poker face thing? The expressionless eyes, blank face. It's not fair." I complained.

"Well you're just full of criticisms tonight aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "I'm just irritated. Jacob is honestly bi polar."

"Part of it was out of his control," he murmured. It was quiet for a moment, "Well! Time to get you home!" I glanced around.

"Did you bring a car?"

"No." he was enjoying this.

"Oh no." I groaned.

He snorted, "Yup." He stood up and pointed to his back, "Hop on!"

"It's been so long!" I protested, as he easily swung me onto his back, "I don't know if I can take this anymore and- OHMYGOD WE'RE GOING TO HIT A TREE!" I could no longer decipher the objects. Bushes, trees, even ground, all was just a blur.

"EDWARRDDD." I wailed, "I'm going to throw up on you!"

We abruptly came to a halt, and I slammed my face against edward's glorious back head. I moaned and hopped off, "Why did we stop here?" We were on a main street just a couple blocks away from my house.

His lips were pursed in a straight line, "This is as far as I can go." I glanced hesitantly at him, and his face softened, "Just be careful. I don't want to have to start a war to save you." His comment confused me but I stumbled down the road, waving goodbye.

"But you know where to find me." He reminded, as he made his way to a silver Volvo.

My face brightened, "Will I get to meet Bella?" I had only heard too much from him about this infamous bella. He hesitated, a flash of indecision crossing his face.

"Maybe." It hit me. She wasn't human anymore.

"Oh. Well, Okay. Then, bye Edward!" A little bit more coordinated, I made my way down the street.

"Tess?" I turned around, and met his expected gaze.

"Oh do we HAVE to?" I huffed, stomping my way back. I outstretched my arms, and our hands met, our palms pressed firmly against each other. Cold and warm. Two opposite things, that we made work. When I first went to the cullens, Edward made sure to stay away, me smelling all nice and all. But he trusted his strength and our affectionate way of saying goodbye, was pressing our palms together. It tested his strength so much, a way I could never comprehend. But it now probably took nothing for him to do it. I smiled and he dropped his palms.

"Go to Bella." I reminded and turned around. I heard his engine roar, and the wheels screech as he sped off.

I crept down my street, careful of all shadows, staying under the street lights. I was about to open the side door, when I turned my head. Jacob's room was lit up. I bit my lip. You're gonna regret this Tess! I warned myself as I snuck over to the other side of the street.

I studied the tree in the front yard, and before going against it, I swung up, and climbed up the branches, leading to Jacob's window. I saw him sitting on his bed, his face creased with anger. I gritted my teeth and knocked on the window. He instantly stood up, his arms upraised as if ready to attack. When he saw it was me, he snorted and opened up the window.

"What to you WANT Tesser." His cold voice blew me away. The only other time he had used the name Tesser was when he was making fun of me.

"Well you weren't kind enough to bless me with your presence back there before I could explain everything, so I figured right now was as good as ever." He glared at me, "No really you gotta get a hold on your anger. It's frustrating. I can't even finish sentences before you run off, making judgments that aren't true." His nostrils flared, I knew I was testing what patience he had, "So as I was saying before you left, I don't love him like I want to marry him I want to-"

"It doesn't MATTER anymore." He interrupted, "I don't hang out with Leech Lovers."

"Jacob, I-" He slammed the window shut. I stared shocked at the window, then furiously began pounding on the window, "I wasn't done talking and if you want me to keep doing this and wake up all the neighbors that's FINE with me because MY dad won't care. He'll probably think I'm here to make out with you and he'd be ECSTATIC. SO YOU BETTER OPEN THIS WINDOW RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SCREAM RAPE AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE ME." He stomped back over and shoved open the window.

"Let me make this clear." He said quietly, his jaw clenched, "I, HATE, you. It was a mistake ever trying to be your friend. You're immature, stupid, and you hang out with leeches. I would rather you be DEAD then have to talk to you." He slammed the window shut and swiftly walked out of the room, turning off the lights.

I stared dumbfounded at glass, watching a just as surprised girl look right back at me.

"What just happened?"

**OH NO. WHAT JUST HAPPENED.  
Poor Tess.**

You guys need to make up your mind! I ask for ten reviews i get six, i ask for six reviews and i get sixteen.

**Silly gooses 3**

Please review!

As always jacob and edward belong to stephenie meyer. I do not own twilight


	7. Chapter 7

"Aren't you getting a ride from Jacob today sweety?"

"No." I growled slamming the front door, so hard that the glass rattled. I was almost ready to go and punch the kid in the face. Jerk. Brat. Immature. Stupid. Annoying. Stupid. Jerk. Auggh! I kicked a rock viciously, sending it flying down the sidewalk. That kid had gall! I couldn't believe the way he was acting just because I was friends with Edward.

By the time I got to school, I had two minutes to get to class. I broke into a sprint and ran into my art class, the bell ringing a few seconds later.

"Hey Tess." Jason said happily, "We have a free drawing today with pastels."

"Cool." I muttered. I grabbed black and red pastels and because to ferociously attack the poor white paper. When I was done, I set down my pastels, my hands now stained red and black, and viewed my painting.

"Woww… Tess, that's uhh, that's really something." Jason whistled, leaning over.

It was disturbing that's what it was. It was a silhouette of a girl sitting cross legged on the side walk by a bus stop, black clouds raining red, and the only feature on the girl's face were blood red eyes.

"I'm so disturbed." I sighed, "It's just, I'm so ANGRY. That Jacob black can be so immature!" Jason chuckled, and followed me and I went to go wash my hands.

"You both have horrible tempers. It's like an earthquake when you guys get mad."

I glared, "I do NOT have a temper." Silence, "Oh god." I muttered, "I so have a temper." I bit my lip, "So what should I do? Should I wait for HIM to say sorry, or should I take the initiative?"

Jason cocked his head, his blonde hair flopping over one of his eyes, "Well, what was it about?"

I groaned. It's not exactly like I could tell him, "It's a really, really, really long story." It's not exactly like I could explain the problem between Jacob and Edward. I wasn't even sure why Jacob hated him so much.

"Well, we have time." The bell rang, "Scratch that. Tell me later?" he smiled as he gathered his books.

"Maybe." I picked up my backpack, "As soon as I figure out the problem, I'll let you know."

I trudged out of the room. Jacob usually got me happy just by his sunny disposition. But he had turned into to Hurricane Jacob and it was really getting me down in the dumps. I just wanted to go home, and curl into a ball. I needed some anti-depressants. I numbly opened my locker and pushed my backpack into it. I was interrupted by a bone crunching hug, an immediate heat wave coming over me.

"I'm sorry." He said sorrowfully in my ear, "That was the stupidest thing I've ever said. Please forgive me?" I harrumphed, crossing my arms.

"You were a jerk." I grumbled, trying to not show how happy I was that he was talking to me again.

"Lifetime of servitude?" he dangled the option in front of my face like a cat and a toy.

"Fine." I agreed, "But if you're mean again I will make you cook every single one of my dinners in a pink apron and yellow rain boots."

He chuckled, "Deal." I twisted around in his grip, and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his chest, pressing my body as close as I could to him, molding myself into him, "It sucks when you decide to ignore me."

"Sorry." He pressed his hand on the back of my head. To many people, we probably looked like a couple reuniting. It kind of felt like it too. But we were just friends, so they needed to get over themselves. He finally set me down on the ground, and before I could argue, he took my tiny hand is his and started walking to Science. I stumbled along side him, having to constantly remind him my legs weren't six feet long. We arrived a few minutes early, which was something different for me. The kids that had already arrived instantly zoned in on my hand in Jacob's. Some girls' expressions turned to jealousy and boys snickered and punched each other, especially Quill and Embry. I gulped nervously as Jacob brought me over to them. After Embry's little stunt, I was nervous what he would say. Or what I would say. I had half a mind to jump on him and start beating the crap out of him.

"Hey Tess." Quill greeted cheerfully. I waved quickly, hiding behind Jacob's back, who was glaring at Embry. Embry shifted uneasily in the stood, trying to avoid Jacob's gaze.

"Sorry Tess." He mumbled

"For what?" Jacob asked with a smirk

"For being a jerk and being a bully to an obviously beautiful, kind girl." I made a face, oh god Jacob probably made him rehearse this.

"And?" Jacob prompted, now wearing a full grin.

"And I hope you'll forgive me for my idiot-ness because I think you're a cool person that I'd like to be friends with."

I snorted, "Well after that completely heart felt apology, I would feel mean to reject you." Embry sighed with relief, happy to be out of the gauntlet with Jake. The bell rang, and me and Jake made our ways to our seat. The rest of the hour, and day passed by relatively quickly.

I was walking out of the parking lot with Jacob, happy that it was the end of the week, "Hey I'm going shopping tomorrow, so don't wait up for me!" I grinned up cheerily at him, as I hopped into the passenger side of his "Rabbit".

"That's cool." Jacob agreed as we backed out of the parking lot, and onto the main street, "Wanna hang out at my house then, so I get my fill of you for two days?" I smiled.

"Sure."

A couple minutes later, we pulled into his drive. He led me into the house and sat me on the couch, as he continued onto the kitchen, "Hungry?"

"Starved!" I grinned, "I could eat a whole flock of ducks." I heard his deep chuckle as he opened and closed cabinets.

"You'll have to make do with popcorn." As he opened up a package, I curiously looked around the living room. Standing up, I went over to the bookcase, reading all the titles. One was labeled "Scrapbook" it gold cursive writing. I carefully pulled it out and sat back down on the couch. Running my hand over the smooth leather, I opened up the cover. For the first couple of pages, it was pictures of a young looking Jake. I smiled faintly, and flipped the next crinkled page. Jake was not alone in this one. There was a girl next to him, she had brown hair, and a pale face, but she was smiling. And Jake had the biggest smile on his face. I had never seen him that happy. Next to it, in messy handwriting it read: Jake and Bell- working on their bikes. I faintly saw two motorcycles and a tool box in the background. I flipped the pages, more and more bella and Jake. I wish I wasn't, but I was extremely jealous. Who was this Bella person? Why had he never mentioned her? I frantically flipped each page faster and faster, a hole growing in my stomach with each page.

"Tess?"

I gasped as I jolted my head up, as Jake looked at me with a peculiar expression, holding a large bowl of popcorn. His eyes flashed down to the page I was on. He dropped the bowl of popcorn and snatched the scrapbook from my frozen hands. He shoved it back into the bookcase and swung around as he glared at me. But it quickly softened, and so fast, I wasn't sure how it happened, I was in his lap, him rocking me back and forth.

"Tess, are you jealous?" He chuckled, stroking my cheekbone.

"No." I muttered, "Why would I be jealous of a girl I don't know?" I felt his laugh, his chest vibrating.

"There's no need to be jealous."

"That's…" he hesitated, "That's Bella."

"No!" I gasped, sitting upright, "EDWARD'S bella?!" He winced, and I realized I shouldn't have been so blunt.

"Yeah… we used to be…best friends." I settled back into his chest, and he continued rocking.

"You were in love with her." I whispered, knowing it wasn't a question.

"Yes." He sighed sadly, his grip tightened, "But she's gone, and I have you now." I smiled, and I stroked his face lovingly.

"You're too good to me." He was. He was the best friend you could ask for. Yeah he had a ridiculous temper, but he was kind, thoughtful, protective, and caring. He rested his hot cheek on my forehead.

"I have a lot of years to make up for." He smiled, but I knew he was sad. He must deeply regret being so mean to me when we were little.

"It's okay. I forgave you remember? Plus, I got a lifetime of servitude from you. Go make me popcorn slave."

* * *

**don't own twilight.**

**yayyyyy Jacob apologized.**

**review plz 3**


	8. Chapter 8

With a quick wave to Jacob as he worked on a motorcycle, I ducked in the passenger seat of my dad's white Jetta. He was on a business call, so we drove the way to it in silence except for the occasional, "No Mr. Burdock you DON'T UNDERSTAND. You're not covered! So don't run into a tree okay?" But I had gotten used to it, so I was able to tune it out pretty good. Even when he pulled over to let me out, he was still talking.

"Dad. Dad. Dad!" He finally stopped talking and stared at me, his mouth gaping, "Seven O clock, ohhh kayyy?" I dragged out the words, making sure he understood the words coming out of my mouth.

"Sure, sure." He waved me dismissively. I rolled my eyes and opened the passenger door. My dad was such an air head some times. I quickly hopped out, and my dad sped off. I looked around a few stores, and got a hoodie. But I decided to go to the book store, a place more my type. I grimaced. I was no glamour queen that's for sure.

It was pretty quiet in there, so I grabbed a book I had been looking for, and settled down into a dark brown leather chair, slightly cracked from age and use. I was pretty far gone at one point, actually believing I was part of the story when a voice interrupted me.

"Wuthering Heights?" it sounded amused. I blinked as I returned to planet earth and raised my eyes to see the mysterious stranger.

"I'm Scott by the way." Well Scott, you're hot I have to say. That rhymed. I stifled a giggle as I cocked my head to study him. He had dark black hair, in a slight Mohawk, and his eyes were red, like rubies were ready to spill out of his irises.

"I'm Tess." I introduced, standing up, "And for your information, Wuthering Heights is an amazing story of love and passion." He grinned, his white teeth almost blending in with his pale white skin.

"Fair enough. How about I apologize by buying you an ice cream?" Mmm that sounded good. And a talk dark and handsome stranger offering it to me? I was sold.

"Sounds Good." I carefully put the book back into the bookcase and followed him out the door. He led me across the street, with a hand on my elbow and into the ice cream store.

A girl quickly made her way over, looking Scott up and down, "Hi can I help you?" she subtly turned her back on me, smiling brightly at Scott. He smiled kindly, "Get whatever you want." The girl grudgingly turned towards me, looking at me like I was stupid.

"Can I have a mint chocolate chip ice cream in a waffle cone." I smiled kindly but she just rolled her eyes and turned back to Scott, "And for you?" His eyes never left mine.

"Nothing for me thanks." He took a ten out and put it on the top of the glass case, as she handed me my ice cream, "Keep the change." He took my hand, much to the anger and dismay of ice cream girl, and led me out of the store, holding the door open for me.

I was delighted. I had met this polite, kind, cute boy who buys me ice cream. Every time I looked at him, I could feel my face getting red, but I found it hard to keep my gaze from his for even a few seconds. It seemed the same for him because his eyes were fixed on me and I self-consciously licked at my ice cream.

"You want to go for a walk in the forest?" he motioned the woods that had a little path go through it.

"Uhmm… sure." It was a weird question but, forests can be romantic, can't they? I followed him down, and the noises from the streets slowly got quieter and quieter.

"So Tess, tell me about you. I'm curious?" he picked a white rose of the plant and handed it to me. I blushed and took it, pulling off the thorns before putting it behind my ear.

"Well, I lived here before but I left, because there was a ridiculous bully. But now that I'm back, he's not stopping at anything to be my friend. His name is Jacob Black. You might know him?" His eyes darkened a shade but he kept a smile on and his voice teasing.

"I know he's competition now." He joked. I smiled politely but really, he was sort of starting to creep me out. His gaze no longer made me blush, it made me want to back away. I was scared of being in these woods alone with him.

"Maybe we should head back." I said lightly, trying to not let panic seep into my voice, "My dad's going to be picking me up soon."

He nodded, "That's fine. I just have to do one thing." He shifted positions so quickly; he was a blur for a second. I blinked and stared at the empty space where he stood a second ago, until my eyes traveled down, where he was crouched into the position of a recoiled tiger, ready to snap at me in a moment's notice. I froze because this position wasn't unfamiliar to me. When Edward and I used to play, he would go into that position all the time, and I always ran. And he always caught me. Except there was nothing playful about this.

"N-n-no." I stuttered backing away, "D-d-d-don't, please…" my voice cracked as I stepped back again. He raised an eyebrow, a smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry Tess." He apologized, "You shouldn't smell so temping. Ahh well maybe next time." His blood red eyes focused on me. I wanted to move so badly. But what was the use. Years playing with Edward taught me there was no way you could escape. They were just too fast. My heart pounded ridiculously, like it was trying to break it's way free out of my body. I wondered how I couldn't have seen it before. The blood red eyes? Edward had warned me about them. I just wasn't being smart.

He seemed sick of waiting as I processed my thoughts. "You really were entertaining Tess. Maybe in another life." He leaned back a bit, and lunged forward, his hands outstretched for my neck.

I closed my eyes, waiting. I just hoped he would finish quick. Not leave me a quivering mess in the leaves. But that moment never came. Because I heard a thud, of two bodies impacting, it sounded like thunder. Bewildered, I opened my eyes, to see a pack of wolves. No. They were much to large to be wolves. My breath got caught. Werewolves?! I didn't want to let myself believe it. But what choice did I have. I was about to try to get closer when a russet colored werewolf blocked my way. I glared. Was it serious? He stood patiently as I stood impatiently trying to see around it. Finally, it gave an exasperated sigh, putting its nose underneath me and throwing me up. I screamed as I tried to right myself as I was in the air, but I landed on top of the werewolf. As soon as I clenched on to the fur, it took off into the forest. It was almost as fast as Edward, easily dodging trees, roots. I buried my head in its smooth auburn fur, my body still in shock. Far off I heard a high pitched screech, its scream ringing in my ears. Suddenly we burst into the open, and I realized we were in my backyard. I had almost forgotten the forest extended to my backyard. It quickly tilted its body, causing me to tumble off, and was gone before I hit the ground.

"Uhhnn." I moaned as I collapsed on the ground, automatically throwing my hands out in front of me. I slowly stood up, and stumbled my way to the backdoor, my whole body shaking. Even though i was scared, my suspicions needed to be confirmed. My panic attack could wait. My dad was still out, probably for work, even on a Saturday. I burst into the kitchen and quickly tripped my way up to the stairs, slamming open my bedroom door, over to my computer.

Opening up the internet, I quickly typed in werewolf abilities into the google search engine. I clicked on the first sight and tapped my nails against the wood desk, waiting for it to load. Here's the information I read:

**Regeneration** - Body heals at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can.

**Physically enhanced** - Has "super-strength" in both wolf and human form. In wolf form, they are also exceptionally fast. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase.

**Delayed aging** - They do not start aging until a solid period of time without phasing has passed. The exact length of time is unknown.

**High temperature** - Werewolves have an extremely high body temperature, allowing them to withstand severe cold.

**Imprinting** - Werewolves can "imprint" on a certain person once they begin phasing. Jacob describes imprinting to be stronger than love at first sight. This is, according to the legends, very rare, but this is questioned when at least three of the pack have imprinted.

There was so more, but I found these most relevant to Jacob. He was always extremely hot, temperature wise, I heard him talking about imprinting with Quill, and in his scrapbook he looked exactly the same for the past three years. And who could deny his ridiculous muscles and six-pack. The only thing I didn't know about was the regeneration part.

"Tess?" Jacob burst through my door, looking worriedly around the room. His face broke into a grin, his white teeth blinding against his russet skin. I narrowed my eyes; russet was exactly how I would describe the fur of the werewolf that saved me. Hmm, I wonder. I scanned the room, my eyes falling on the vase next to my computer. I snatched it up and chucked it and Jacob. If he didn't have abnormal healing powers, I was in for it. He instinctively held up his hands, and the clay vase smashed against them, shattering and falling to the ground in irregular shapes. He was mostly unharmed, except for the small gash right under his thumb.

"WHAT THE-" Jacob roared, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I hopped up, leaping over the broken vase, grabbing his hurt hand. "What are you DOING?" I stared intently at the gash, waiting to see what happened. It registered in his mind what I was trying to do, "Oh no you don't!" he said turning around, clenching a fist.

"Heyy!" I whined, trying to open up his fist. An impossible task it proved to be. I jumped on his back, grabbing his arm, trying to pull up. He spun around over and over trying to throw me off. It must've been a sight to the rest of the neighborhood.

"Open you hand now, slave!" I ordered, "Lifetime of servitude remember?" He sighed with defeat, and slowly opened his palm. I narrowed my eyes, squinting. I could've SWORN there was a gash. I gasped, the gash was now a pink scar, puckered angrily.

"Aha!" I shouted, jumping off his back, doing a little victory dance, "I KNEW it, I KNEW it." I chanted.

"What do you know?" he said impatiently.

"YOU." I grinned, so excited, "Are a WEREWOLF." His face turned white and he staggered backwards, his arm gripping the door molding.

"What makes you think that?" he gasped

"Heal quickly, ridiculously muscly, you're freaking hot, I heard you say something about imprinting, and you haven't aged in several years!" I shot them off, holding up a finger for each fact.

His face hardened, his black eyes turning to stone, "I'm not a werewolf, Tess."

"Don't deny it!" I said in a sing-songy voice, "You mine as well admit it. I don't have a problem with it. Actually I think it's really cool that you are one. Maybe I can go for another ride that was kind of fun, except for the whole running for my life thing, which BY the way, what happened back there?"

He stared at me for a minute, his gaze giving off an "I'm not here right now" gaze. He abruptly turned around and started walking down the stairs.

"Where you going?" I glared, flouncing down the stairs after him, "I don't know what's with you moods but they're kind of ridiculous-" he slammed the front door in my face. I dropped down on the stairs, glumly putting my head in my hand.

"Jacob Black you are SO weird."

* * *

**These two youngins can just NOT get along can they.  
Hmm i suppose we'll have to make it more interesting. -waggles eyebrows-**

**Oh and who hates scott? -raises hand-  
What a creeper he needs to die.  
REALLY. die that is.**

Well... REVIEW : D

**PLZ & THX**

**  
P.S. I only own Tess and Scott.  
All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**


	9. Chapter 9

I rolled my eyes. Jacob was just being Jacob. At three in the morning he would be pounding on my window, begging for my forgiveness. I climbed back up the wooden stairs and trudged back into my room.

I collapsed on top of my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I had been staring before I got bleary eyed. Stretching, I sleepily closed my eyes, ready for some sleep.

As soon as I shut my eyes, Scott's blood red eyes filled my vision. I gasped, quickly sitting up. My heart thumped loudly and everything became extremely small. I felt like the walls were closing on me, my supply of oxygen slowly being cut off. I stumbled over to my window, and quickly threw open my window, glad for the first time there was no screen. Sucking in deep breaths, I collapsed onto the window seat.

I. had. Almost. Died.

My brain had abruptly registered that, sending my whole body into a panic mode. My body shook as tears fell freely from my eyes, dropping onto the gray cushions, creating tiny little lakes. My hands blindly grabbed at the edge of the seat.

"Tess?" a voice came from the darkness outside, "Tess. Oh god." Jake quickly jumped in from the window, i didn't bother asking how, and pulled me into his chest. I punched his chest, knowing it wouldn't do any damage. I could let my anger out. I screamed into his chest, pounding his chest over and over again, until I got too tired. And then I settled for whimpering quietly, my whole body shaking.

"Who did this to you?" his voice was razor sharp, the words spat through his teeth.

"Scott." I wailed into his shirt, as I gritted my teeth and slumped into his lap, "I FREAKING ALMOST DIED." I screamed, as I shot out of his lap and bolted too the doorway. I had no clue where I was going. I was just going away. I couldn't even think straight, my thoughts swirling around my mind, making my vision hazy. I snatched my wrist out of his grasp and half fell down the stairs, blindly opening the door and into the darkness.

I didn't get far. I forgot there were stairs. My hands instinctively went in front of my face as I spiraled to the ground. In the fraction of a second that this all happened, I felt Jacob dive after me, his body curling me into a ball as he protected me from the cement. I heard the thud, and I heard Jacob grunt, but I didn't feel anything. As fast as the flair of emotion came, it left, taking any other emotion I had with it.

He gently unwrapped me, rolling onto his back, panting. "Geez Tess this isn't the time to go insane."

I whimpered. I never wanted him to see me like this, "Sorry." I whispered. He helped me up.

"It's okay Tess."

I was shaking now, and not because of the temperature, "I almost died."

His body started shaking now, for different reasons, "You're safe now."

"Nobody would have heard me scream." I wasn't even crying anymore, just thoughtful.

"I won't let anybody make you scream." His eyes were closed and his fists clenched, his shaking, starting to look more like convulsions.

"I wonder what he would have done with my body."

"Tess?" he growled.

I ignored him, "He might've just left me there. A new mystery for the cops. Girl found dead. No one claims her."

Jacob let out a terrifying roar and shoved me roughly away from him. I actually flew off the ground, but landed on the wet grass, which wasn't as painful.

"Hey!" I complained, but quickly quieted. He was shaking so hard now, his body was blurred. I couldn't make out his features anymore.

"Jake?"

He exploded and I shielded my eyes, thinking I was going to get whacked with like, well I don't know, a tree? When I finally lowered my arms, Jacob was no longer there. Instead, stood a large wolf, his muscles rippling underneath his fur, a rich auburn brown color. I slowly lifted a finger, although I wasn't any where close enough to touch him.

He stood there, watching me warily, his nostrils flaring.

For some reason, this wasn't the best time to say, I told you so. I tiredly rubbed my eyes, waiting for Jacob to make the first move. This turned out to be a very long wait, as he remained motionless.

Abruptly, he dove into the forest. I crossed my legs Indian style and waited patiently for him to come back. He did. But with only a pair of navy blue sweats. I couldn't help staring at his chiseled abs and I immedietly blushed, ducking my head so he wouldn't see my burning face.

He fluidly picked me up, cradling me like a baby.

"He makes me want to kill him a thousand times over." His voice was thoughtful. He became worried when I didn't answer. I don't think I could have. I was pressed up against my best friend's hot, toned body and I was trying to keep my heat beats to a minimum. He affectionately kissed my forehead, his lips burning against my flesh.

"I think my friend's are having a bonfire tonight. We could explain if you would grace us with your presence." He rocked me back and forth in his arms, making me feel more like a child.

I folded my arms, "Consider yourself graced." I muttered. He chuckled and started loping across the street to his car. He opened up the drivers side, and easily slid in, maintaining his grip on me as he started up the car.

"This is not safe." I argued, struggling to get into the passenger seat.

"Tess, do you really think anything is going to happen to you when I'm here." I struggled for a second longer, before pausing. If he would save me from a mere trip down the stairs, wouldn't he do the same if we were in a car crash?

"Point."

"We got a bit of a drive. Mine as well close your eyes." I agreed with a yawn, tucking myself into a ball. He stroked my hair with one hand, as he drove expertly with the other, "Are you cold?"

I opened one eye, "What do you think?" he smiled innocently, wrapping his arm around me.

My eyelids drooped, but I was still scared that Scott would be there as soon as I let down my defenses.

"I will protect you." He murmured, as if he was reading my mind. I trusted him. If there was anyone who would die to protect me, I was sure that Jacob would be the one. When he found a girl he really liked, well, she would be one lucky girl. I might get jealous though. She'd be taking away my best friend.

So I closed my eyes, succumbing to the darkness. Even though I was driving in a car, I was still able to dream.

I was standing at the edge of the water, probably at an ocean. It was beautiful out, the sun was shining, sending rays of warmth onto my back. Holding a raft, I slowly stuck a toe in the water, surprised it wasn't that cold. I waded out until I was at my waste, and then swam until I couldn't touch anymore. I had my hands resting on the raft now, I wasn't scared of drowning.

Jacob's head popped out of the water, and I instantly smiled. He swam over to the other side of the raft, and began talking. I felt a wave of warmness wash over me, as he grinned, gesturing wildly as he told me a funny story. Abruptly, he stopped, staring at me.

My stomach did a little flip flop and I stared confusedly at him. Suddenly he leaned forward and hesitated, his face inches away from mine. His intense black eyes gazed intently at me. My breath caught in my throat. What was he doing? He slowly leaned forward, tilting his head sideways. His lips touched mine softly, and I stared at him with bewildered look. He leaned back, looking very satisfied, before waving goodbye and diving back underwater.

I stared in shock at where his body had just been, and raised my hand to my tingling lips.

I abruptly woke up, gasping as I lunged forward.

"Whoa there!" Jacob chuckled, "You sure must have vivid dreams."

I nodded numbly, putting my hand on my racing heart. Every so often I got this weird feeling, like I had just jumped off a building, and the shock and thrill hit me full force.

As we drove down a side street, I stared in shock.

The last feeling I remember in my dream was happiness.

i LIKED that Jacob Black kissed me.

Oh.

My.

God.

* * *

**_awww! Jacob x Tess fluff sort of!  
Did you like Tess' panic attack? She seems to do things out of order. But does she ever do them IN order?  
The next chapter is the bonfire, which is where hilarity will ensue.  
I'm sure you'll like it._**

**_I REALLY want to hit one hundred reviews.  
COME ON. You can do 17 reviews can't you?  
It's a simple comment!  
Plus i know i have WAY more then 17 people watching me.  
Please? For mwa? (: _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob or Twilight, however I do own Tess 3_**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know how long I was staring out the window, before Jacob grabbed my chin, and made me meet his gaze. All while managing not to veer off the road.

"Will you tell me what you're thinking? It's driving me insane." His voice, was wary as if he was afraid I'd burst into hysterics.

"I won't go crazy. I promise." I said with a small smile. He chuckled and it sent my heart into a spasms. He heard it and pressed his palm on my chest, feeling my heart ripple from his touch. He misunderstood it.

"Don't be scared. They won't hurt you. I won't let them." He said the last sentence with such fierceness and sincerity, it was impossible not to believe him.

"I know." I reassured him. His hand dropped down and took my tiny one in his, his thumb stroking my fingers one by one. Every path he drew on my skin was like a scorching fire.

Thump. Thump.

Shut up heart! I said severely. My heart ignored me. Jacob turned smoothly into a large driveway, crowded with so many cars, I lost count after 11. I half expected him to carry me bridal style to the crackling fire I could see just behind the house. But he was trying this new thing called, giving me my dignity, and let me get out of the car myself.

As soon as I stepped out, the cold whipping wind ran into me like a brick wall. I gasped at the coldness and wrapped my bare arms around my body. Jacob was instantly by my side.

"Are you okay?" he fussed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine just cold." His eyes bugged out as if I just told him I had cancer.

"Dangit!" he slammed his fist on the hood of his car, and I jumped in fright, "I KNEW I should've brought a hoodie for you. And now you're going to be freezing and it's all my fault. Oh god Tess I'm so sorry."

A laugh bubbled out of my mouth, and he looked at me in shock, his coal black eyes filled with hate. Of himself.

"Jacob we're going to a bonfire with who knows how many wolves with a temperature degree of the sun. I'm sure I'll be fine." His body seemed to relax a little bit. I had to cheer him up, "Now however, if they don't have s'mores, I will throw the biggest fit you've ever seen. Very intense." I waggled my eyebrows and he chuckled.

"Point taken." He grinned, casually slinging his arm around my shoulders, "I'm overreacting. Sorry." I was just thankful for his warm body.

"Oh!" I stopped walking, "I have to call my dad and let him know where I am."

Jacob grinned, "Let me." With inhuman speed, he typed in my home number. I was surprised he had it memorized. Putting it on speaker, we listened to it ring, until Daniel picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. L this is Jake."

"Oh hi Jacob how are you?" My dad's voice had picked up in excitement, which was pretty sad if you asked me. I rolled my eyes. He loved Jacob too much for his own good.

"I'm good. Hey I'm taking Tess out for a bonfire with mi amigos so she won't be home until later. That cool?"

"Sure that's fine Jakie boy. Just keep her safe." I leaned over and snatched the phone, before Jacob could say anything that would embarrass me, or ground me.

"Hey dad, when's my curfew?"

"Err whenever." He replied vaguely. I glared. If it was with anyone else he would've said eleven, "Look I have to go. Big game is on. Bye!" Jacob chuckled, plucking the phone out of my grip. Loud boisterous voices were becoming louder and louder until the big bonfire was in view, revealing a large group.

"Hey guys!" Jacob greeted, towing me along.

A boy jumped up. He was the same complexion as Jacob, but he had short black and hair and looked older. "Jacob." He growled, blocking him from everybody else, "You KNOW this is only for-"

"Werewolf people?" he interrupted, smirking at his stunned expression.

"Does she know?" he demanded fiercely, jabbing me his index finger. Jacob's hand slammed down on his hand, and I heard a bone crunch. I cringed and felt a slight twinge of pity for this boy I didn't know

"Don't you dare touch her again, and YES she does know Sam." Jacob growled, pushing me behind him.

"How?" Sam said, still slightly shocked. He was flexing his wrist, as if it was slightly sore, not broken.

"She's smart." Jacob shrugged, "She threw a vase at me." He chuckled at the memory, "Took me by surprise too." I smiled innocently, and Sam grudgingly let me through. Jacob led me over to the fire. I was actually surprised at what faces were here. Quil, Embry, along with Leah and Sam whom I had known before I moved away along with a couple of faces I didn't understand.

I suddenly felt very shy. Insecure too, I guess. This wasn't my group of people, I didn't belong. "There's only one seat left." I said in a small voice.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "I see two." I stared in confusion at the one seat. He smiled and lead me over to the chair. The blue lawn chair groaned as Jacob plopped down, "Onee," he smiled and tugged me down onto his lap, "Two!" he grinned, "Learn your math Tess."

"I'm best friends with a chair." I said dryly, and everyone laughed, including Jake. I shivered, and he held me tighter, resting his chin on my shoulder, "Mmm warm." I said peacefully. I closed my eyes and rested the back of my head on Jacob's chest. I felt a shudder go through his chest. I tipped my head to meet his gaze and looked at him questioningly. He purposely ignored my gaze so I rested my head back on his chest. I had tossed my flip flops to the ground and was wiggling my toes by the fire, trying to get them warm.

"Hey Tess!" Billy called, over by the grill, comfortably sitting in his wheel chair, "Hot dog or Hamburger?" I hopped out of Jacob's grip, much to his disappointment and jogged over to Billy.

"Hey Billy!" I said cheerfully. He grinned, his black eyes twinkling. He was so much like Jacob, yet he always had this tender kindness that always appealed to me.

"Hey Tesser. So what'll it be?" I brought a finger to my mouth and pretended to think.

"Uhmm… hotdog!" I said happily. He placed one on the grill and it sizzled from the heat, "Mmmm smells tasty." I smiled.

"Well you're sure a breath of sunshine, Tess." Billy noted, "Much different then cranky Jake." I nodded in agreement and glanced back and Jacob. He waved nervously, obviously wondering if we were talking about him.

"THAT JACOB BOY SURE IS WIERD." I yelled.

"That Jacob boy likes you an awful lot." Billy smiled kindly as he rotated the hot dog.

"That's why he's my best friend." I smiled absently as I opened up the ketchup.

"I didn't mean it that way." Billy mumbled

"Huh?"

"HEY GUYS what's going up. Buddies. Pals. Amigos. Amiga in your case Tess." Jacob laughed loudly, wrapping his arm around my waist. "What, what are we talking about over here? Gossiping?"

"Nothing of importance." I teased poking his nose, "And you know what we were talking about mr. super sonic hearing because I'm a big bad wolf." I took the offered hot dog, "Thanks Billy."

"My pleasure Tess." He gave me a genuine smile, but only his eyes told the true story. They were filled with sadness.

Jacob loped past me and sat back down in the chair, patting his lap. But Billy's sad eyes had brought me down, and I quietly sat on his lap, eating half of my hot dog before letting Jacob eat the rest.

"Hey Tess!" Seth piped up. I smiled at him, he was so cute. With a sunny personality that made it hard to stay in a bad mood, "Are you scared of us yet?" My eyes flickered to Embry, who was dangling a string of six hot dogs above Paul's head. I snickered.

"No not yet." Paul got sick of waiting and tackled Embry, "Although we might be getting there." Everybody laughed. I felt my mood lift up even more. I had never been more welcomed and accepted then right now. And imagine it being with a pack of werewolves. Jacob could sense it too, because he squeezed my hand and gave me a hopeful look. Like, Welcome To My Screwed up Family, Do You Like Them?

"I do." I whispered.

"They like you too." He whispered back, as he absently played with my blonde hair. I turned slightly red, but it was hard to tell in the darkness.

"Bring on the s'mores!" Billy boomed, rolling his way over from the grill. I whooped loudly, raising my hands in the air. Everyone stared at me. "I… love smores?" I turned beet red, and that was noticeable. A girl I met tonight called Emily, smiled at me kindly.

"Want to help me bring out the ingredients?" Oh thank you! I wanted to shout. She was saving me from further embarrassment.

"I'd love to!" I responded enthusiastically, prying Jacob's unwilling arm off of me. I eagerly followed Emily into the backdoor, leading me into her kitchen.

"Your kitchen is so beautiful!" I commented, as I let my hand trail on the surface of the counter top. It was quaint and soothing.

"Thank you." Emily said softly, her face pulled up into a half smile. It sounded ridiculously corny but all the beauty on the inside made up for the half of her face that wasn't. I hardly even noticed as she reached up and grabbed the graham crackers, the three scars illuminated by the kitchen lights. She was still beautiful. Her raven black hair shone as is laid smoothly across her back. Her eyes were rimmed with long black eyelashes, and her skin a beautiful toffee color. I could see why Sam fell in love with her

"Tess you are so good for Jacob." She said her back to me as she pulled the marshmallows out.

"You think?" I beamed and grabbed the chocolate off the counter.

"I know." She paused, obviously deciding if she was going to say what she was thinking, "You know," she hesitated, "That Jacob has imprinted on you?" I furrowed my eyebrows. That sounded vaguely familiar. I remembered a hazy memory of Jacob talking to Quil about imprinting. Could he have been talking about me?!

"_And when I looked at her, she was crystal clear, and everything around her blurry….When I saw her in her bedroom, I couldn't look away. Her beauty stunned me as much as it did the first time, and I could've stayed out here all night just staring into her eyes."_

"I-I didn't know." I stuttered.

"Oh. Well. Jacob will probably explain it soon." She forced a smile on her face, but her eyes were just like Billy's. Full of pity and sadness. I narrowed my eyes, and was about to press the issue when somebody pressed his face against the window, scratching their nails against it. Emily and I screamed, clutching onto each other for dear life.

I heard a snort and then Sam and Jacob jump out of nowhere, "What's your problem dude?! Scaring ladies?!" they pummeled poor Paul to the ground. Me and Emily stared at each other with wide eyes, and then burst out laughing.

"Yo!" Seth stuck his head in the door, "Where my s'mores women?" I pelted a marshmallow at his face. He grinned and his face disappeared.

"We better take these out before World War III begins." I sighed.

Emily giggled, "Agreed."

As soon as we stepped outside, the goodies were snatched from us, the giddy boys running over to the bonfire with skewers.

"I'll never get one know." I sighed, but grinned to show her I was teasing.

"It's easy." She winked, "Watch this."

"Sammy?" Sam instantly whipped his head around, "I'm scared to burn myself." She put a scared pouty face on, "Do you think YOU could make me one? You always make the best s'mores." Sam grinned at her with love and adoration, and I almost felt like I was invading on some special moment.

"Coming right up Em." He swiftly put a couple marshmallows on the skewer and held them over the fire.

I snorted, "Now you try!" Emily urged, gesturing to Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I cupped my hands over my mouth, even though I knew he'd be able to hear me perfectly well. He smiled and waved, oblivious to his marshmallow that just caught on fire.

"Now sucker him with charm and flattery." Emily encouraged, smiling deviously.

"Okay," I sucked in a breath, "YOU BETTER MAKE ME A SMORE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU CLEAN THE HOUSE IN JUST A PINK APRON AND YELLOW BOOT."

Emily, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, flattery. AND YOU HAVE BIG ARMS." Jacob looked at me in horror as all the boys howled in laughter.

Emily chuckled, as Jacob hurriedly put another marshmallow on the skewer, "Not exactly what I had in mind, but to each his own ways." I shrugged and smiled evilly, as we made our way to the boys who were hording around the fire. Jake turned around, and smiled impishly as he handed me a perfect looking s'more.

"Mmm thank you." I said, delighted as I quickly gobbled it up. Jake looked at his watch and then to the drive way.

"C'mon Tess, we should get you home now."

"Aww." I protested as he tried to lead me away, "But I'm having so much fun!"

"I know, but there'll be more bonfires. You can come." He smiled, and I consented, following him down the long drive way.

We were almost to the car, when a figure jumped out of the shadows, "Where is she?!" it snarled.

Jacob instantly went in front of me, "What are you talking about Edward?!"

EDWARD?

I peeked timidly out from behind Jacob, "Edward?" I asked in a small voice. He had stepped out of the shadows now. Perfect as always, but something was off. His mouth was clamped shut, his eyes crazed and furious as they locked on with mine. His hands were clenching and unclenching. Fist, claws, fist, claws.

"Tess." He croaked, and I found myself in his grasp in a matter of seconds. I blinked. What had happened.

"What are you doing?!" Jacob snarled, his body shaking.

"I have to keep her safe!" Edward yelled back, dragging me effortlessly to his parked Volvo.

"Give her BACK." Jacob roared, marching after us, "She is MINE." My eyes darted wildly from Jacob to Edward.

"Edward you're hurting me!" I whimpered, and he loosened his grasp. I made him look at me, "What, is going, on?"

"Alice." He spat, trying to shove me in the car.

"What about her?" Jacob growled, although sounding a little calmer.

"She saw her DEAD." Edward snapped, letting go of me momentarily.

"Uhh, I'm alive." I raised a hand, though still thoroughly confused.

"Not for long."

* * *

_CLIFFFIEEEE._

_HO. SNAP._

_THIS IS INTENSE.  
_

_My friends who read this said this twas their favorite chapter so far.  
I loved the humor in it. (: _

_I love my faithful watchers/ reviewers are AMAZINGG._

_OH AND c.a.s.1404 i almost screamed when i saw your s/n.  
Those are my initials! haha i was very excited.  
Anyways, 15 reviews plzzzzz : D  
I would love you all so much!_

**AND. IF YOU REVIEW. I GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CH. **


	11. Chapter 11

_  
I'm so so so so so sorry about the EXTREMELY late update  
First i was grounded, and our computer completely crashed, good thing i had the stories saved elsewhere, but i couldn't update at all.  
Here is your beloved chapter._

_p.s. i have also gotten some pms that the sneak peek into the next chapter wasn't sent, i did send it, and i'm not sure why you guys didn't recieve it. Muchos sorry 3 _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or Jacob. Stephenie Meyer does. However i do own tess. MINE I SAY._

* * *

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow, but Edward was just warily watching Jacob, no doubt listening to his thoughts. His onyx eyes flashed to mine, a streak of defiance crossing his eyes.

"I can keep her safe." Edward retorted, swiftly opening the door and pushing me inside his silver Volvo in one fluid motion. He slammed the door shut with such ferocity, I cringed. I shoved the lock up and went to open the door when a small pale hand quickly wrapped around my wrist. Alice smiled brightly at me as I slowly turned towards her giving her a death glare.

"Edward says that he'll buy me a pink corvette if I keep you hostage in this car while he talks to Jacob." I grimaced, I was getting way too old for this babysitting thing.

"Alice," I pleaded, "I'll give you rights to two make overs without complaining." Her tawny eyes hardened, raging conflict flittering past.

"Three." She argued, her grip slightly loosening.

"Deal." I cried happily, throwing open the door, "Love you Alice." I hopped back over and shoved past Edward over to Jacob, who immedietly pulled me to his side, throwing an arm around me protectively.

"Alice was supposed to keep you in the car." Edward said angrily, his lips pursing into a line. He was quiet as he listened to Alice's thoughts, "You promised her three complain-free makeovers?" he said with shock.

I moaned. What had I done? Alice was certain to keep me up to my promise and even Edward knew I hated Alice and her makeovers.

"Yes." I admitted sadly, "But I had to get out! It's not your right to try to 'protect' me." I glared, annoyed. Sometimes Edward was too overboard on things. He went to the extremes even though he always chastised me for doing things like that.

He chuckled, humor coming back, "I'll see if I can get you out of that." I smiled brightly at him, hoping he could. Maybe he could still give her that pink corvette.

"All I'm saying is, we don't know when it's going to happen. Tess shouldn't be kept prisoner. Plus we have a whole pack going to protect her. Anyone of them would die for her." Jacob was continuing the conversation I hadn't heard while in the car.

I stared in horror at him, my mouth formed in a little O. They couldn't die for me! I was just one person. They couldn't risk everybody's lives for me. They won't. I concluded stubbornly in my head.

"Do you want her dead?" Edward lashed back, not beating around the bush. Both me and Jacob flinched at the uninviting words, a shudder rocking his body.

"I will do whatever it takes, to keep her safe." Jacob hissed, his grip tightening.

"I know but-" Edward's face was blank, and I knew this look well enough to know he wasn't hear anymore. He was listening to somebody's thoughts.

"Alice?" his voice was stained. Alice rolled down the window and smiled innocently at Edward.

"Yes big brother?"

"Is this true?" his voice seemed a little more relaxed, a little less worried.

"Yes." Alice nodded, "Plans are off. Tess is safe. Now leave her alone big brother and don't push kidnapping. Unless the plan is back on, we won't be super overprotective." She winked at me, "Just a little bit. He could make up his mind quickly and we'd need to find you as soon as possible."

"I'm… not going to die?" I sputtered out, relief flowing through my body.

"Well, yeah. In like, 90 years you will." Alice giggled, waving dismissively, "Such a short time, you humans, I don't know how you find time to do all the stuff you wanted."

"Oh yes." I replied dryly, "I still have yet to become a master shopper."

Alice smiled, "Three makeovers Tess. I'll remember." She tapped her forehead, and I knew she wouldn't forget, "Alright Edward, vamoose. Jasper is waiting for me. We're going to play chess."

"Who wins?" I asked.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "I do. Excellent." She grinned, her gleaming white teeth a bright contrast from the pitch black outside. Edward frowned, but I knew he wouldn't push the subject, and wordlessly got into his Volvo. He was irritated at me and Jacob, Jacob more. But he would forgive us soon enough. Hopefully.

The car quietly reversed and was gone in a few seconds, no sign they had ever been there.

Jacob's nose wrinkled, "No offense Tess, but you smell horrible."

I pouted, "I showered this morning though." He ruffled my hair.

"You smell like a lollypop coated in carmel and dipped in granulated sugar."

"And that smells bad?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It makes me want to puke." He grinned, plugging his nose.

"Wonderful."

Jacob helped me into his car, before getting into his side.

"Your not going to go all over- protective are you?" I accused crossly, folding my arms. The last thing I needed was an Edward replica.

"I'm no Edward." Jacob chuckled, as if he could read my mind. The engine came alive with a roar, the black leather seats vibrating from the suddenness of life, "You're a big girl Tess. And when you're not big enough, you got a pack of werewolves that got your back." He wrapped his arms around my shoulder with his free hand and squeezed my arm comfortingly. Was it really that obvious how scared I was? And how stubborn?

"Good." I sighed, relaxing a bit in his grip. I was only too familiar with Edward's over protectiveness.

**Flashback**

_"Tess!" cried an alarmed Edward as he ran after the little girl. She cocked her head, raising an eyebrow; he scooped her up easily, staring darkly into the forest._

__

"Tess, there could be DEER in there!" he scolded, bursting into an inhuman speed back to his house.

"Edward." The blonde child said patiently, patting his cheek, "It's deer. I will be safe."

"They could trample you." Edward argued

"They could also run away." Tess explained slowly, enunciating each word.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to allow you in dangers way." Edward's voice disclosed the conversation

"Well for God's sake!" Tess cried exasperated, "I could trip over the stairs in your house and crack my head open forever staying in a coma. What are you going to do?"

Edward pursed his lips as they slowed down, "Well I guess I'll have to carry you up the stairs from now on."

_"Edward!" _

I shook my head slightly, fighting a smile. Edward had been joking of course about carrying me up the stairs, but really, he couldn't protect me forever.

"What are you laughing at?" Jacob asked. I pulled Jacob's hand off my shoulder, and he sent me a hurt look, until I outstretched my hand in his, marveling at the differences. Jacob's large brown hands towered over my tiny, slightly tan hands. Jacob chuckled and wrapped his hand around mine easily, bringing it to rest in his lap.

We pulled into my driveway and he reluctantly let go of my head, he leaned forward to give a hug and I eagerly hugged back, letting the warmth of his body wash over me.

"I'll call you tomorrow." His low voice mumbled into my ear as he let go, "I have an idea." I groaned jokingly, as I opened the door of the Rabbit.

"I hate when you get those." I teased slamming the door shut. He rolled the window down grinning.

"And don't think about ignoring my phone calls. I can be annoyingly persistent." He warned.

"Goodnight Jacob." I said smiling, waving as I walked away. He peeled out of the drive way and quickly swerved into his drive way.

"Show off." I muttered opening the front door. I heard a game blaring out of the TV, so I assumed my dad was up. I kicked my shoes into the closet, and tip toed over to the living room, where my dad laid sprawled out on the couch, snoring. I giggled and grabbed an afghan, laying it on top of him. He looked so peaceful, I wasn't going to wake him

"Good night Pops." I kissed his forehead and quietly tiptoed up the stairs into my room. It was funny. I usually found myself taking care of Daniel, instead of vice versa.

I closed the curtains of my bed, and quickly changed into a large white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I flipped the curtains back open, and found my self staring at Jacob Black. Well, he was fifty feet away in his own house looking out the window so I didn't scream but it did make me jump. I cursed myself for letting him scare me but he grinned, proud of himself. He waved, a grin breaking across his russet skin.

"GOOD NIGHT." I mouthed to Jacob, shoving my curtain back over the window. I could swear that I heard his laughter, but I was probably just imagining it.

Sleepiness soon took over and my eyelids drooped. Quickly crawling under the covers, I snuggled deep and closed my eyes.

I wonder what Jacob has in store for tomorrow? I thought drowsily.

**Morning **

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

My eyes fought to open. My cell phone was ringing. I could hear it but I couldn't find the will to move my hands toward the side table.

_When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

"Nyuhhfluhhhdablegg." I moaned, turning over. I blindly slapped the table until I grasped my phone.

"Hulllooo?" I muttered.

"Tess!" Jacob greeted, sounding wide awake and busy tailed

"Jacob, what time is it?" I rasped, my head clunking back on to my pillow

"Six thirty why?" Jacob asked

"IN THE MORNING?!" I sat up in alarm.

"Yeah is that a problem?" his voice was dripping with fake innocence.

"Uhhnnn." I moaned, grabbing a fistful of my hair and tugging violently, "What do you want Jacob?"

"We're going camping!" he seemed excited about the prospect. I could just imagine him, bouncing up and down of the edge of his bed, his eyes sparkling at the idea. It was hard to stay in my grumpy mood.

"Camping?"

"Yup!" he replied gleefully, "Be ready in an hour bye Tess!" the other end clicked. He wasn't giving me time to argue it. I trudged down the stairs, my dad already sitting at the table, eating a bowl of corn flakes.

"Dad I'm going camping with Jake." I said dully, not stopping as I went down to the basement to find some clean clothes. The pale gray bricks let off a damp smell, and I wrinkled my nose. I really hated coming down here. It had this funky smell that made my whole stomach recoil in horror. So as fast as I could, I swiped some shirts, shorts, jeans, sweat pants, and hoodies. Struggling to keep the mass of clothes from falling to the ground, I hobbled back up the steps.

"Hey dad where's our tent?"

"Garage." My dad answered, his eyes glued to the TV

"So," I prompted, peering over the ball of clothes, "You don't mind I'm going camping with Jake?"

"Will guys be there?" he didn't even seem that interested in the answer, just a mandatory question.

"Probably Kim, Emily, and Leah I guess."

"Then it's fine." He waved me off, "Now go pack I'm watching the TV." I chuckled. My dad was probably the most laid back guy you met. He GAVE me money to go on dates.

I was quickly done shoving my clothes in a suitcase and I snatched my purse before shoving my stuff on the porch and then going in the garage to find the tent. It hadn't gotten that dusty yet, or full, so I found it with ease and dragged it out to the porch.

This time Jacob was waiting in my driveway with his Rabbit Volkswagen. He came out, gave me a quick hug, and threw my stuff in the trunk with ease, even though I had just wheezed and huffed down the drive way with all my stuff.

"Bye Dad!" I hollered, waiting to here any response.

"Yeah, yeah go already so I can get so peace and quiet." Daniel yelled. I giggled and leapt into the passenger seat. As we pulled out, Jacob went to hit the power button on the radio.

"Wait!" I slapped his hand, "Haven't you read of Radio Karma?"

He gave me a look that said he obviously didn't. And that I was obviously stupid.

I smiled patiently, "The first song you hear means something to come today or in the future!" I grinned stupidly.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine Karminize me Captain." I poke the power button.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

"I love this song!" I squealed, throwing myself back into the seat, "Turn it up! Turn it up!" forget the fact I could've easily turn it up myself.

Jacob had this strange expression as he turned the knob. I leaned into him pretending to have a mic.

"I somehow find, that you and I collide!" I dramatically sang to him, batting my eyelashes. I fell back in a burst of giggles. Man I was in a good mood.

"So…" Jake hesitated, "This song means something to come today or in the future?"

Oh. This was awkward for him.

"Eh," I said smiling weakly, "Who believes radio karma anyways?"

* * *

**in case you didn't realize, that song was to-tally foreshadowing something.... -waggles eyebrows-**

**I have nothing really to say, just that i hoped you enjoyed it, and please please please review 3333333333333333**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOng awaited chapter 13!  
Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.**

---------------------

"YOU GOTTA FIGHT!" I screamed. Jacob slammed his fist on the dashboard twice, "FOR YOUR RIGHT." I screamed again. Jacob pounded his fists against the dashboard twice again

"TO PARRRRRRRR-TYYYY!" We both yelled before falling into a fit of laughs. We were still driving on the freeway, surprisingly empty. We were in a rural little town in the middle of nowhere so that probably explained it. Jacob was of course going around 120 in his little rabbit and I had stopped complaining about it once my voice started getting hoarse.

"We almost there?" I peered down the road, but it was impossible with the speeds Jacob was driving yet.

"Soon." He smiled. I'm surprised he could be as patient as he was with me asking every twenty minutes.

"Oh. Okay." I stopped talking to look at Jacob. I mean, REALLY look at him. He has this amused expression on his face as he watched the road. His russet skin gleamed as the sun shone radiantly on him, and his black eyes twinkled, he probably knew I was staring. I didn't care. He had gotten a haircut sometime after he dropped me off, so it was now spiked up. It looked really good on him and I found myself smiling despite myself.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob finally asked, taking his eyes of the road for a second to glance at me.

"You had a booger hanging out of your nose." I said easily, settling back into the chair.

"Liar."

"No really, I think it might be alive. It was wiggling." Jacob chuckled but none the less quickly wiped his nose with his arm. I snorted, "Exit 29B is right there. That's where we get off."

"I'm not stupid Tess." Jacob rolled his eyes, "I know where we're supposed to be going." He quickly changed lanes and went up the ramp. It was quiet for a few minutes as we drove down the forest surrounded pathway, pulling into a dirt road that was surrounded by huge pine trees. We signed in at a booth and drove down, taking twists and turns, until I could see a tiny house on the horizon. I wrinkled my nose. That's what I was going to be in for the next three days? But as we got closer it got larger and larger, until it was twice the size of my own house!

"I thought we were camping. As in tents. As in not a house."

"I changed my mind." Jacob grinned, pulling into the driveway. He squeezed my hand affectionately at my heart went thuh-thump.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, leaning forward, "It's so pretty!" The house was made out of logs, keeping in theme with the whole camping thing. The ground was lush with grass and there was a large patio outside of the house with a swing chair, hammock, and comfy chairs that I'd probably end up sleeping on.

"Everybody's already here." Jacob called as he easily carried all of mine and his stuff through the front door. I quickly ran after him, not wanting to get left behind.

"Tess!" Emily greeted, "Your room is first door on the left. It's just one twin bed so you have it all to yourself." I flashed her a grin and grabbed my stuff from Jacob, dragging it into the room. I quickly shoved my suitcase into the corner, pulling out my pajamas and laying them on the bed.

"Tess!" Jacob yelled behind the closed door, "Get your bathing suit we're going swimming in the river." I scratched my head and stared down at my suitcase.

"Sure just give me a minute." I replied although I was secretly freaking out. Did I bring one?! I didn't remember stuffing it in there. Although I'm not sure I stuffed underwear in here either. I pushed around my clothes and triumphantly pulled out my bikini. It was a halter bikini, black and white stripes with a bright red ring connecting the pieces. My bottoms looked the same, with two little red strings on the sides tied into bows. I quickly threw it on, and tied my hair in a messy bun, hoping they hadn't left yet.

"I'm here I'm here!" I shouted, slamming open the door. Everybody turned around and stared at me in shock. Like, what's wrong with this girl and why did we bring her shock? Their eyes all returned to normal size and everyone turned away, except for Jacob, whose eyes were popping out of his head as he stared at me.

"Oh god I have toilet paper on my foot don't i?" I lifted up my foot, "Smudged make up? A black mole the size of a golf ball on my face?" I worriedly patted my face, lightly slapping my cheeks. No mole. Phew.

"Tess! Tess, you look fine. More then fine you look great! Fantastic." Jacob grinned at me and I immedietly blushed red, shyly looking down at my body.

Emily clapped loudly, probably trying to wake up Jacob, "Alright everybody! To the river!" with a giggle I chased after the others who broke into an easy sprint, it was nice to have to struggle to keep up with them, I had always been the fastest. As we went out the back, I found out that there was a river right behind the house. It was beautiful, crystal clear and surrounded by lush plants and trees. It was a steep incline but we found stairs that lead down to it and screaming filling the air, we jumped into the ice cold water.

"Ahhhhh!!" I screamed as I came up from the water, my whole body stiffening as the cold seeped into my bones, "C-c-c-cold!" I chattered, horrified. Jacob swam up behind and wrapped his warm arms around me. Of course HE was fine. He was 108 degrees. Jerk.

"T-t-thanks." I stuttered, wrapping my legs around him like I was a four year old. He laughed and let his body float with the current, pulling us down the river. Everybody else followed suit and soon it was like a nature tour.

"Look!" I said excitedly, "A deer!" Jacob smiled at my enthusiasm, a devilish glint on his face.

"You want me to hunt him?" he smirked evilly. I gasped.

"Jacob Black! You wouldn't!" I slapped his arm, and then again for emphasis.

"Nahh not if it would make you upset." His voice was light but I knew he was serious. I was sort of touched, that he would consider my feelings before he did something. So corny.

"Thanks."

"You having fun?"

"Mmhmm." I answered, my head resting on his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart, "It's beautiful here." I turned myself so now I was laying on top of him, looking up at the sky. Clouds lazily trailed across the vivid blue skies, the sun basking on me, it's warmth wrapping me up in a little blanket, "Mmm." I closed my eyes, content, "I love this. Don't make me go home." I let out a short laugh, wishing I could fall asleep. We were quiet the rest of the way down, probably because he didn't want to disturb me. I never moved from his side though. Never let go. Half because I didn't want to freeze, and half because I didn't WANT to let go. Finally we stepped out and with their super human speed, the boys carrying the girls, except for Leah, we were back at the house in a matter of minutes.

"You know what sounds good?" I thought aloud as I stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Huh?" Jacob instantly turned around. I'd come to realize Jacob couldn't resist giving me what I wanted. Even if it was impossible, although this time it was quite easy.

"S'mores!" I cried loudly, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yeah!" Emily and Kim agreed, looking pitifully up at their boyfriend/fiancé.

"We're on it!" Jacob answered, saluting me. I snorted.

"Hurry it's getting dark!" I pointed to the sunset in the west, "And I don't know how much longer I can stay up." I tried shoving him forward, which would have been difficult in the hard place. Being a ridiculously tall and strong half werewolf thing didn't help me, "GO."

He smiled at me, a smile that broke across his skin and reached all the way up to his eyes. I felt a little twinge in my heart. My Jacob was happy. I had never seen him smile like that. I tried not to grab his legs and beg him to stay and declare my love for him. I forced myself to walk in the house to the kitchen.

My ipod was on the counter so I quickly turned it on, putting it on shuffle.

If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves

"HAH." I snorted. This was the craziest song ever. As I pulled out some tomatoes to cut up, I danced around the kitchen, throwing my hands up in the air and jumping and leaping this way and that.

i  
If you were a river in the mountains tall,  
The rumble of your water would be my call./i

I twirled around and slid across the floor. Pulling out a large butcher knife I pretended to sword fight, "If you were the winter I know I'd be the snow." Matching the beats I cut the tomatoes quickly, into neat little slices, "All I want is you will you be my bride?"

"I do." I spun around horrified to see a very amused Jacob standing in the door way with ten bags of marshmallows.

"How did you get back here so fast!" I gasped, my face turning bright red. He SAW me dancing around like an IDIOT. Could I be any more embarrassed. "Uhhhh." I moaned, "I can't believe you were watching me."

"You're a good dancer." Jacob smiled and dumped the marshmallows on the island

"Oh god don't try to make me feel better about my ridiculous dancing skills." I slid the tomatoes onto a plate.

"Tomatoes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"They sounded good!" I protested, "Is the fire ready?"

"Si seniorita this way." I stuck up a leg and battered my eyelashes.

"Why thank you young chap."

"I'm older than you."

"Your face is older then you." He snorted but led me out the back, where everybody was gathered around a huge bonfire.

"Yay! Warm!" I cheered falling down on my lawn chair somebody had set up.

The rest of the night we laughed and told spooky stories around the campfire until it started raining. A more precise word would be pouring. Llamas and Ducks to be exact.

"Snap crackle pop!" I complained bolting for the house, "Just out luck."

Jacob loped after me, smiling, in no hurry. His black hair glistened wet and I smiled wistfully at something that wasn't mine.

"Oh well I best be heading off to bed anyways." I sighed, "Night Jake."

"Nightie Night tess don't let the bed bugs bite."

I shuddered, "If they do I'm sleeping in your bed tonight."

"Well let's hope then eh?" he chuckled walking into his room. The hallways were filled with good nights and the doors closed one by one.

"AWWW COME ON." I yelled as soon as I opened the door.

"Tess?" Jacob stuck his head in, concerned.

"You guys gave me the room with the leaky roof on purpose didn't you?" I whined, looking at my soaked mattress and pajamas.

Jacob took one look in my room and roared with laughter.

"NOT. FUNNY JACOB." I stomped my foot in frusteration, "Where am I going to sleep now?" He quieted down instantly, looking at me with a thoughtful glance. I blinked a couple times waiting for him to give me an option.

"Well you could sleep with me in my room. There are probably already bed bugs in here anyways." I groaned, the idea of sharing a bed with a ridiculously large boy who probably hogs the bed and covers didn't seem appealing. But there didn't seem there were any more options. Except for the couch. Which, didn't sound too appealing either. The idea of being in the same room with the boy I loved was obviously the answer.

"Kay." I sighed trudging after him, but I need to wear one of your shirts."

"Sure." He agreed easily, throwing a white t in me that was on the top of his suitcase, "It's clean, I promise."

"It better be." I muttered, going into my room quickly to change. No way was I going to let Jacob see me.

"Alright. I'm grumpy. I'm tired. We're going to sleep." I ordered, marching over to the bed and crawling onto it. He already had his eyes closed and reached over to flick off the light. We were soon surrounded by pitch blackness and I was all too aware I was laying right next to Jacob.

"Wanna hear a story?" he murmured, turning over to face me.

"Sure." I mumbled, "Just don't' be offended when I fall asleep."

He laughed, "I'll try not to be."

"Once upon a time, there was a ridiculously handsome good looking boy named… Jacobsin." I snorted but didn't interrupt, "Who had a best friend named, Tesseroni."

"That's a horrible name!" I complained.

"Ch-Ch-Ch I'm telling the story. So Jacobsin used to be really mean, but now, he's super nice, and he's friends with this awesome girl, Tesselina, and they go on a camping trip." I rolled my eyes, was he going somewhere with this? "Anyways Jacobsin was acting kind of weird, because he was going to tell Tesselina something that he didn't know if Tesselina wanted to hear." My ears perked up. This was interesting. And somehow I believed this related to me and him, "See, the thing is Jacobsin is…well…he's… he's in love with his best friend Tesseroni." I froze, "But he doesn't know how Tesselina feels. So, he tells a story to Tesselina so he doesn't feel so insecure and can completely blow this off if she doesn't like him back. The end." It was completely silent. I heard absolutely nothing. No crickets, no breathing, no heartbeats. Silence.

"Did you like it?" he asked, in a nervous teasing voice.

"Did you mean it?" I said breathless, not sure if this was really happening.

"Yeah." His voice was completely serious, "Tess I have been in love with you from the first moment I saw you when you were playing soccor. It got more complicated when I found out you hated me, and with good reason. But I was patient, and I had a plan. You deserve so much Tess. So much more then me. But I'm trying to be what you deserve, and I'm hoping it's enough for you. Because I honestly have never been this nice for so long a period of time. I love you tess and I want you to love me back.

Silence.

"Tess?"

"Jacob." Wow I was intelligent. Why didn't I kiss the guy already? It's what I had been waiting for wasn't it? His hand found mine and slowly closed his hand over mine. It gave me a boost of confidence. This wasn't some mean trick. Jacob loved me.

"I think i love you." I stuttered back finally.

"That's all I needed to hear." He said and swiftly leaned over, and kissed me.

And this wasn't a dream. (:

------------------

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**Well it took 12 chapters filled with a hate anger surprise and looooooooooooooove.**

**but here it is (:**

**So PLEASE review.  
It's so so so so easy and it makes my life, you have no idea.**

**It'll take you like 15 seconds. and if it takes more, you have my sincere apologies (:**

**NOW. REVIEW.**

**I'm going to be cruel and say 15 reviews or I won't update.**

**And the next chapter is so fluffy you could sleep on it.**

**SO you best be reviewing yo. (8**


	13. Chapter 13

**FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF  
The cutest chapter EVERRRRRRRRRR.**

**BY THE WAY: MY NEW STORY- UNKNOWN CALLER IS UP.  
IF YOU HAVEN"T READ IT I WOULD SUGGEST YOU CHECK IT OUT :D**

Anyways, enjoy! (: 

* * *

I probably would have kept sleeping if I hadn't been woken by an outrageous snore. At first I thought a bear was outside our window and I sat up in alarm. Or tried to. Jacob's arms were wound tightly around my shoulders, becoming my own personal straightjacket. He let out another snore. I held back a laugh, not really wanting to wake him, but not having a choice. I had to go to the bathroom and I was not going to wait until the Prince had decided it was a proper time to wake up.

"Jacob?" Silence. I wiggled and squirmed till I had turned around facing him.

"Jacob!" I whispered in his face, narrowing my eyes. His mouth twitched into a smile so I knew he was awake, "Don't be stubborn Jacob. I will go to extreme measures into insure that you are awakened in an orderly fashion that will allow me to extract myself from your large biceps." Another twitch. I rolled my eyes, "Fine. You asked for it." I took a deep breath, and with all my strength, I exhaled right in his face.

His eyes popped open in horror, his face contorting into extreme disgust.

"Now I remember why I didn't brush my teeth last night." I giggled, snuggling up to him, "So I could breath in your face. I'm going to guess it smells like marshmallows, bacon, and egg salad."

He groaned, rolling on his back. "I thought you were going to kiss me."

"Yeah you hold onto that buddy." I patted his chest and hopped up. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back down.

"Thanks for the offer I think I will." he grinned at me, his brown eyes twinkling beneath his messy hair. I fought the urge to push back the brown strands that were already getting long.

I almost forgot I was supposed to be mad at him. I glared at him and bared my teeth at him.

"You're cute when you're trying to be ferocious." he grinned, "Like an angry puppy."

"Oh. Thanks." I said sarcastically, "Now can you please let go of me?." I looked pointedly at his hands around my wrists. "I. Have. To. Pee." I said slowly, like he was a second grader.

"Kiss." he reminded, touching my lips.

"I have morning breath." I reminded him.

"Kiss." he said again, smirking. I shook my head defiantly, messing up my hair further. I patted it consciously and realized that it probably resembled a very large bird nest. Just my luck. Oh right. I looked over at Jacob's face and he was staring, bemused at me. His eyes slowly trailed up to my hair and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh no!" I groaned throwing my face into the pillow, "It DOES look like a bird's nest doesn't it?" I squeezed my eyes tightly as if it would make this horrible moment go away.

I felt Jacob pull me to him and wrap his arms around me.

"It's perfect." he assured me, "Just how I like a girl's hair. Nest-like."

I turned my face slightly so my cheek was resting on his chest. I tried not to blush again at the thought of my face against his bare chest. I mentally smacked myself in the face. How could I fall for him? How as it possible? Where did all the hate go?

I heard, as well as felt Jacob snort and I peered up curiously at him, "What?"

"Is it pathetic I was upset I couldn't see your face for approximately ten seconds."

"Bordering on psychotic at the very least." I teased, poking his stomach. I felt very pleased at the fact his body shuddered at my touch.

"Hmm I think I like this." I grinned evilly, running my palm across his stomach.

He growled and grabbed my wrist with lightning speed, "That's not fair and you know it."

"Aww." I complained, grinning up at him, "But I don't get to do this with every boy. I don't meet a guy every day whose desperately in love with me.

"Are you kidding?!" Jacob said with exasperation, knitting his eyebrows together, "You had Jason practically drooling every time you so as looked at him."

"Jason?" I said blankly. I vaguely remembered some boy in school with that name but recently not many boys had been in my thoughts except for Jacob.

"Art nerd?" as if that derogatory term would remind me. Which it did.

"Oh him." I waved dismissively, "Hardly competition for you so don't worry and stop being a jealous jelly fish."

"Jelly fish. Why am I jellyfish. Why not a jaguar?"

"Or a jackrabbit?" I suggested, mimicking little bunny ears.

"Oh NOW you're going to kiss me." he grinned puckering his lips.

"No!" I screamed, giggling as I tried to wrestle my way out of his grip. I should have known better then to attempt getting out of a werewolf's vice grip.

But as soon as his lips touched me, I felt all the resolve go away. I had never kissed anyone before Jacob, so it was pretty surprising how comfortable I was with him. My hands felt my way up his arms and up his neck where I grabbed fistfuls of his black hair and pulled him closer.

One of his hands was holding my arm where his thumb rubbed in small little circles, creating a little crater of warmth. The other had snaked it's way to my back, pushing me closer to him, if at all possible.

Our kisses reminded me of the morning. Slow and lazy, with just enough passion to keep a fire going. I felt my lips curve into a smile as my hand trailed down to his chest, feeling the erratic heart beat. I finally opened my eyes to see Jacob already staring back at me, his brown eyes dancing with joy and happiness... and something else?

I felt myself blush self consciously. "What?"

"You're really beautiful you know that?"

I buried my face in his chest, trying to calm my beating heart. I know some girls thrive on being told their beautiful, but it just really embarrasses me. What are you supposed to say, 'I know?'

I glanced up at him and was almost shocked to see the adoration in his face. This is what I thrived on. I loved, the feeling of being loved. I rested my forehead against his, as my breathing slowly went back to normal.

"Hey there." I whispered, staring straight into his eyes.

"Hey back." he grinned, his fingers twisting my hair in little curls. His eyes went blank a moment before realization hit them, "Hey you still have to go the bathroom right?"

"Mmm I don't want to go anymore." I laughed softly, "I like right where I am."

"I like where I am more." he argued, chuckling.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

I burst out laughing, kissing him quickly on the lips. "I do have to pee. I'll be right back." I cautiously opened the door, looking for any signs of life. I didn't want anyone seeing me in Jake's clothes, and I DEFINITELY did not want to be questioned about what went on last night. I saw the bathroom and made a sprint from it.

"Ah! Nice try." I screeched to a halt and slowly turned around to see Emily leaning against the wall, smirking at me. My face turned beet red.

"You know?"

"I know." she grinned, "And all I have to say is, it's about time." She walked up to me smoothly, studying my face, "He really deserves someone great Tess."

"I know." I ducked my face, trying to hide my flaming cheeks. As if she had to remind me I wasn't good enough for him.

"I'm so glad he has you." she said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Such a simple act but it meant so much. "Sam tells me what Jake thinks about all the time their in werewolf form. You. You. You and You." she smiled, "Sam's going crazy trying to keep Jake on task." I pushed back my hair sheepishly, a nervous habit.

"Yeahh.... give him my apologies." I chuckled, "I'm sorry can we talk about this later? My bladder feels like it's about to blow up."

She made a face but grinned, "Be my guest."

I waved and quickly went in and closed the door. After using the bathroom and taking a quick shower, I blew dry my hair, putting it into a pony tail. I didn't want to put dirty clothes back on again so I wrapped myself in a towel and scurried down the hallway, slamming the door of the bedroom I was SUPPOSED to sleep in. I walked across the floor and kneeled on the ground next to my suitcase. Unzipping it I pondered for a moment what to wear, and decided I felt like going for a run.

"Tess what are you d-" Jacob walked in the room.

"JACOB!" I shrieked throwing a pair of pants at him, "What are you doing?! Don't look at me!" he clapped his hands over his eyes and promptly slammed into the wall. I fought back a giggle and quickly pulled on cute little blue boy shorts and a large green t-shirt. I walked over to Jacob who was laying on the ground with his eyes still covered, his lips twitching. I kneeled over him, inspecting his face. There's not many times I was allowed to look at him without his little smirk like he KNEW he looked good. I pulled his hands from his eyes and smiled softly. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled, pinching his cheeks.

"Up for a run?"

"Later? I'm kind of hungry." he answered standing up,

I frowned, "Okay. I'll run by myself."

"Tess..." he protested but I stood up and walked out of the room.

It actually wasn't a big deal. I just thought running was kind of our thing. We're both good at it. I suppose running would help me get over it though. I smiled wryly as I tied my tennis shoes and opened the door. They had a little path through the woods that you could run, and it was just what I needed.

I took a deep breath as I settled into the rhythm of my pounding feet, closing my eyes every once in a while, letting my face feeling the warmth of the sun that dappled the dirt trail. After fifteen benches I saw a bench and decided to take a break. My whole body was aching, and I loved it. It meant I was doing something right. Throwing my head back, I took a lung full of fresh air, my heart pounding.

"Pardon?" My head snapped back and I looked at a tall teen, about my age, looking just as sweaty as I felt. He had messy brown hair and vivid blue eyes. English accent I noted.

"Sorry to bother but I was hoping I could sit on the bench with you." I noticed that I had sprawled out across the whole bench. How thoughtful of me.

I smiled sheepishly, "My bad. Go right ahead."

"Thanks."

He sat down and I closed my eyes again. I could feel his eyes on me but really, I didn't care. He was cute but he wasn't Jacob. He didn't make my heart go into overdrive.

"I'm Daniel." I waved a hand limply in recognition, slowly opening my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so unsocial. Just pooped. My name's-"

"Tess!" I heard Jacob's outrage voice as he stalked towards me, his eyes flashing and his gaze murderous. I raised my eyebrows. What could he be mad about? He isn't one of those jealous guys who instantly thinks-

"Whose this?" he said, his voice thick with implication.

"MY GOD." I threw my head back and laughed, "You are one of those guys who thinks his girlfriend shamelessly flirts with people when he's not there."

"This is your, boyfriend?" Daniel said haltingly, his voice filled with disappointment.

"You mean the insecure big guy? Yeah that's my lovah yo."

"Ah." he said his face red, "Well I believe my break has been long enough. Cheers." with blinding speed he took off down the path and turned the corner until I couldn't see him.

I immediately turned and glared at Jacob, who suddenly looked very unsure of himself.

"I cannot BELIEVE you Jacob Monkey Butt Black."

He took a step back. I was on a rampage and he knew it. No stopping Hurricane Tess now.

"I would tell you how mad I am. But I don't have words for how mad I am. First you don't want to run with me, then you make a big fuss because GOD FORBID I am sitting on the same bench as some random guy. God I MUST be cheating on you. I mean why else would I be sitting anywhere near another person of the opposite sex. Do you not TRUST me?" I challenged, walking right up against him. I didn't feel very intimidating since I was much shorter then him but he looked plenty scared.

"I don't trust HIM." he said, defiance flashing in his eyes.

"Well never heard that cliché line before." I glared throwing my hands up. I started stalking in the other direction.

"Other way Tess." he reminded, a superior smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smile of your face." I muttered as I stomped past him.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I had to remind myself I'm still mad.

"I do it because I care." he grinned cheekily.

"Isn't that what boys tell their girlfriends after they beat them?" I mused, "If so you're not helping yourself."

"You want a proper apology?" he let his hands drop from my waist

I turned around and crossed my arm, "Yes. And let it consist of more then two words. Those being I'm and Sorry. And also duck duck goose is void of using."

He bit his lip, frustrated. He actually looked kind of cute. He turned around abruptly and I thought he was going to simply walk away but just as abrupt he turned back around with a determined look on his face.

"I. Love. You." he enunciated, "I have loved you from the very minute I saw you. I loved you when you told me you hated me and never wanted to see my face. I love when you think you're smart so you kind of smile at me all superior like. And I love when you say things that don't make sense but somehow you MAKE them make sense. I hate that every moment you're not with me, I want to sit in a corner and do nothing. Because what's worth living life if you're not living it with me. I hate that I see you talking to a guy and I immediately want to throw him into a tree and grab you and run. I hate that I'm insecure, jealous, and slightly violent." I rolled my eyes at the slightly part. He ignored me and continued, "But I'm human. I may only be half but I'm human. So when I get insecure, tell me you love me. When I get jealous, kiss me. When I get violent-" he paused.

"Punch you in the face?" I suggested.

He looked warily at me, "It wouldn't hurt me."

"You could pretend." I argued, putting a hand on my hip.

"Alright." he agreed, "That was 162 words. Is that sufficient."

"Any man who can count to three digits obviously deserves my forgiveness." I smiled. I walked slowly to him, placing my hands on either side of his cheek. "I love you." I leaned forward and kissed him softly, "Don't be jealous." I let go and punched him in the face, "And don't be violent."

He stared blankly at me.

I widened my eyes impatiently and motioned with my hand.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Oww. That hurt. My face. I need a Band-Aid. Ow." he said lamely, smiling at me sheepishly.

"That'll do." I stroked his cheekbone, letting the heat from his body creep down my fingers and into my heart. He stared at me adoringly and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Now give me a piggy back ride home slave."

* * *

**Don't you love Tess and her gangsta lingo ^_____________^  
PLEASE PLEASE Review. I want to know you guys still lubb my baby (: **


End file.
